O W L S
by Sakurablossom009
Summary: There's gonna be chaos at Hogwarts this year....Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix meets Naruto Shippuden
1. O N E

**S-R A N K **

_Dear Sarutobi-sama (if I remember correctly)_

_Let me properly re-introduce myself, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School if Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do not concern yourself if you do not remember me. The mind is a sieve, especially when you are my age. _

_I wish that all is good for you and the others in Konoha, however, getting to the point, I cannot afford to waste parchment with such pleasantries. Know that I am a man of my word and would never break an agreement unless utterly pressured to do so. I must request your help in aiding me with a situation here. _

_Dark times are once again upon the wizarding world. To make an impossibly long story short, a dark wizard, by the name of Lord Voldermort has returned to power. One of his first quests, aside from domination of both the wizarding and the human world is to kill a boy named Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the reason for Voldermort's fall from power 15 years ago, but now that he is back, I cannot help but feel deeply terrified for his life as Voldermort will stop at nothing until he is dead. _

_Certain circumstances are preventing me from ensuring the boy's protection, so I must enlist your help. This would be a year long mission as you would call it and I would be most willing to pay you any price that you think is necessary to both reward you and compensate for your lost time. I know that both you and your students are very talented, but if you have others most suited for the job I encourage you to use them. _

_Harry is a 5__th__ year student at Hogwarts. The easiest way to integrate into the community will be to be disguised as students or teachers. _

_Thank you for your consideration in my very unusual request and I hope to hear from you soon. There will be an owl waiting. _

_Yours, Albus Dumbledore_

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the unusual request that was addressed to her. 'Are they that desperate to resort to this?'

She scooted back in her chair and opened up one of her desk drawers and rummaged around under some papers until she found what she was looking for. She sighed. In a browning photograph, she saw herself and her teammates (a few years younger of course) standing with an oddly dressed, smiling bespectacled man. Oddly enough, the picture moved as she could see them posing for the camera before Jiraiya covertly reached for her butt and she turned and socked him.

She wiped back her bangs and got up to look out the window. She took a suspicious glance around till she found what she was looking for. A brown owl. She shook her head and sat back in her seat. "Shizune!"

Her short haired assistant soon appeared in the doorway. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Read this" She thrust out the letter and Shizune took it.

She quickly scanned the letter. "Wha...what type of request is this?" Then her eyes widened. "This is...the...this is..." She stopped herself. "This is at least an A-rank mission!" She cried.

"S-rank" Tsunade corrected.

"What do you plan on doing? Are you going to accept?" She asked, a crazed expression still on her face.

"We can't refuse, think of the money we will get" Tsunade reasoned. She realized that there was certainly no reason why she could not accept. Simply because she didn't want to was not a good reason, getting a lot of money was however. But deep down, Tsunade wanted to help the old man, for however brief a time she knew him.

Tsunade sighed. "Get me Team Kakashi"

"What? Tsunade-sama you can't seriously be thinking of sending Naruto and Sakura there! Its too dangerous!" Cried Shizune.

Tsunade glared at her. "I am very serious, now I'm the Hokage, get them to me now!"

"_Hai!" _

Tsunade shook her head at her over protective assistant and set about writing a reply to Dumbledore.

* * *

Naruto let out a really loud burp and then laughed to himself. He was lounging lazily on his bed in his pajamas as the sun poured in through the open window.

Naruto wondered why he hadn't attempted to be lazy before. He hadn't had any missions for a while and he was bored out of his mind in the village. Then, an amazing thought occurred to him. If you couldn't beat em, join em. Naruto stocked up on ramen and ice cream and now he was here after lying on his bed for 3 straight days. There were empty ramen cups and ice cream cartons scattered around along with open manga volumes.

Currently, he was watching a couple down the street in the middle of a really loud break up.

"Smack him again" Snickered Naruto when suddenly there was a pounding on his door.

"Naruto!? Open the door!"

Naruto jumped up. "Crap, Sakura-chan…"

He moved like lightning as he picked up all the trash and hurriedly shoved it under his bed as he heard Sakura open the door.

He ran out to greet her. "Hey…Sakura-chan…"

Sakura raised her nose at his disheveled appearance. "Why didn't you open the door?" She questioned as she walked farther into his apartment.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Bathroom"

"You've been avoiding me" She said.

Naruto shook his head too quickly. "Never, Sakura-chan, I've just been preoccupied"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Why do you smell?"

"That's the smell of my new shampoo" Naruto quickly countered.

As they walked into Naruto's bedroom, Naruto spotted a stray manga poking out from under his bed. He quickly started to panic. Sakura would kill him if she found out he was reading trashy manga and being a lazy smelly bum.

"Ugh!" Said Sakura waving her hand in front of her nose. "It reeks in here too!"

She sat down on his bed and put her head down as Naruto patted her back awkwardly

Suddenly, in one fluid motion, Sakura snatched the manga from under the bed and stood up, furiously shoved it in Naruto's face.

"What the hell is this?! What's going on here Naruto?!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura was about to hit him when a messenger ninja appeared in the window.

"Tsunade-sama needs to see you both now"

Naruto sighed. Saved by Tsunade.

* * *

"Oi! Tsunade-baa-chan! What's this about? Another mission?" Asked Naruto shoving his hands into his pockets.

"_Baka! _Show some respect to the Hokage-sama" Said Sakura scolded.

Sai, as always didn't say anything and remained emotionless.

"We have a very important matter to discuss" Tsunade reported. Sakura and Naruto's expressions immediately turned serious.

"A long time ago, when Sarutobi-sensei first because sandaime, we learned about an alternate dimension where wizards and witches live. It was purely accidental and we both decided on keeping it a secret. Only the most powerful and oldest in their community know about it. Today I received a request from them. In their dimension, there is a school called Hogwarts, much like our ninja academy. Their headmaster has hired us to protect a boy named Harry Potter and I want you 3, plus Kakashi to go"

"Why does he need protecting Tsunade-sama?" Asked Sakura.

Tsunade sighed. "There exists a man named Voldermort, a very powerful dark wizard. He has recently come back to power and wants to kill Harry. From what I understand, he resembles Orochimaru quite a bit" Everyone fell silent.

"Well, I want you to leave tomorrow morning. Be all prepared and ready by dawn at the entrance gate. Kakashi will know what to do from there" Tsunade reported, organizing the papers on her desk.

Naruto looked at Sakura, half expecting she would have a better explanation for him, but she merely shrugged.

**Note: with the Order of the Phoenix and the Deathly Hallows out, I couldn't resist posting this story. I always wanted to do a Naruto and HP crossover so here it is. Construtive Critisism needed so please review and tell me what you think:)**


	2. T W O

**O I R O K E **

"Alright!" Said Naruto, when they exited the main gate that morning. "Let's go!" He proceeded to lead the way out of Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei, how are we supposed to get there?" Asked Sakura as they walked through the forest.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and looked up at the sky. "From what I understand, we have to go to the place where the 1st entrance was made and we make a portal…." Said Kakashi vaguely.

Sakura sighed. "That explains so much" She grumbled.

Kakashi smiled, although you wouldn't know it from underneath his mask. "Well, I can tell you that when we get there, we are supposed to arrive in a place called Diagon Alley. From there, the Headmaster of the school himself will accompany us to get the supplies you need"

"Supplies?" Questioned Sai. "What could we possibly need from there?"

"A new outfit for you" Said Naruto lowly. "Because in case no one has told you yet, you look like a girl in that outfit"

Sai would have replied would have replied with one of his jackass, but sweetly delivered comments, but Sakura glared at him knowingly and held up her fist.

They continued to walk through the forest in silence. After a few hours, Naruto groaned. "Kakashi-sensei! How far is this place?!"

"Right here!" He said stopping.

"Thank God!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Ok, everyone link hands, Sakura, you hold onto me, Naruto hold onto Sakura and Sai you hold onto Naruto" Naruto made a disgusted face as they all linked hands.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb. He scrapped the blood along the scroll. _"Transportal no Jutsu!"

* * *

_

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the letter he was holding in his hand instantly turned to ashes. He needed no evidence of this transaction whatsoever.

Dumbledore walked down the hallway leading to the kitchen inside 12 Grimmauld Place as his robes brushed the floor. The house seemed to be empty, which happened to be a good omen. Dumbledore had news for Sirius and Sirius was the only one who could hear it.

As predicted, Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dumbledore!" Said Sirius getting to to greet the man, surprised by his presence.

"Sirius, my good man" Smiled Dumbledore as they both seated themselves at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sirius. "Everyone else has left and Harry has his Ministry trial today"

"Yes, I am aware" Said Dumbledore nodding his head. "I will be going there after speaking with you"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there something wrong? Harry has been feeling, well a bit neglected since arriving here. He doesn't understand why he was not brought here immediately. I admit I feel the same confusion"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I thought he might think that. But there is of course, method to the madness" He explained.

"I know perhaps that Harry will be feeling that I am ignoring him, if he is not already" Continued Dumbledore, his face growing serious. "You know that there is a connection between Harry and Voldermort"

Sirius drew back a bit. "Yes, Harry has explained that before..."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Well, now that Voldermort has returned, I feel that connection has grown stronger. Whether or not Voldermort is aware that it is there, I do not know..."

"You feel that by distancing yourself from Harry, he wont feel compelled..." Said Sirius slowly.

Dumbledore gave a weak smile. "You always were a smart man"

"But I'm sure if you explained this to Harry..." Began Sirius, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I know how you feel, but the less he knows, the better. I don't want to frighten him" Said Dumbledore. "But rest assured that I am not leaving Harry unprotected. This is the reason I have come to talk to you"

"Have you hired Aurors to protect Harry? He will surely notice and when he does..." Sirius shook his head a smiled. "He has a rebellious nature, just like James..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I've noticed...but no, they are not Aurors, but they will be keeping an eye on Harry, a close eye"

"Who?" Asked Sirius, leaning forward.

"I have hired 4 ninja to protect Harry. They will be integrating into the Hogwarts community immediately" Said Dumbledore, keeping his face serious.

"Ninja?" Asked Sirius incredulously. "But, they aren't real..."

"I can assure you they are very real. They have been hidden from our world by another dimension. I have a few acquaintances there and I hired the most able 4 to protect Harry"

Sirius sat back stunned.

"No one can know they are ninja" Explained Dumbledore. "Please, and definitely not Harry"

Sirius nodded his head slowly. "I understand"

_

* * *

_"Ahhh!" Sakura crash landed in a stone courtyard while Kakashi and Sai both landed on their feet.

Grumbling, she picked herself up when a man with snowy white hair suddenly appeared next to her with an audible snap. Sakura jumped back a step surprised when she noticed the others took his presence in with stride. Sakura acted like she did too.

"Ah, you must be the ninja from Konoha. I must apologize for being late. Hopefully you were not waiting long?" The old man questioned.

"No, not at all, we just arrived" Said Kakashi. "You must be Dumbledore"

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pleasure to finally meet you" The old man greeted with a smile.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, their sensei and leader of this group" Said Kakashi shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"A pleasure, Tsunade-hime told me of what has happened to Sarutobi-sama. I regret it deeply, but I also feel this group must be very accomplished for Tsunade-hime to have selected you"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. So this man personally knew Sandaime?

Dumbledore smiled gentle as he glanced to the right of Kakashi. "And you must be the young ninja, your names, if I may ask?"

Sakura quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Hello, I am Haruno Sakura" Said Sakura holding up her hand.

"Sai" Said Sai looking bored.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he looked from Sakura to Sai. "Wait a minute…were 1 ninja down…"

* * *

Naruto stumbled into a dusty bookcase. "Jeez Kakashi-sensei! What the hell was that jutsu…."

When no one answered him, he turned to find none of his companions with him. "Guys? Sakura-chan?"

He heard voices and steps quickly approaching so he quickly hid himself in the shadows. He watched as an old man hobbled out.

"Yes? May I help you?"

He watched him approach a man hidden in the shadows. Suddenly, the man was pushed to the wall. He looked frightened. "Are you the shop keeper of the Borgin and Burkes store?" Asked a dark and creepy voice.

The old man gulped, clearly intimidated by who this mystery man was. "Y-Yes" He stuttered. "Are you familiar with the child by the name of Harry Potter?" The voice asked again. Suddenly, a new voice popped up and Naruto was confused because he could only see 2 men.

"Of course he is, didn't you hear what Voldy said?"

"How do you know we can trust him? Why do you think Itachi-sama told us to come here? So…do you?"

"We-well…of course. The Dark Lord tried to kill him back when he was just a baby, but somehow, it back fired and he lost all of his powers. The Dark Lord just returned to power last year" The man said.

"So this boy has no special powers?" The visitor questioned, slight sarcasm ringing in his voice.

"Not that I know of, but he always defeats the Dark Lord!"

"Hmm….so he might be a minor set back, but nothing too bad"

Then, the man seemed to melt into the ground and Naruto saw the man walk away and he stumbled out of the corner. "What was that about?"

"Eh, whose down there?"

Naruto heard the man quickly coming back. 'Oh no! What to do?' Then he got an idea. 'Couldn't hurt to try, let's see what these people are made of'

"_Oiroke no Jutsu!"_

When the man came back down, he was encountered by a naked blonde girl. "Could you help me?" She said pouting her lips.

The man passed out and Naruto ran away, snickering to himself.

* * *

Dumbledore was walking down Diagon Alley, the 3 shinobi still in tow.

"There are many supplies you will need to successfully integrate into the Hogwarts community" Explained Dumbledore. "You will need to visit Flourish and Blott's the bookstore and Madame Malkin's for your robes…I would not bother in getting real wands for you so we can skip the trip to Ollivanders…and oh! Perhaps a visit to Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor might be nice, you do enjoy ice cream don't you?" Asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

The shinobi looked at him dumbfounded, trying to wrap their minds around the strange words he just used.

Dumbledore took their looks to mean something else. "Of course I will pay for it all…"

"I suppose the first order of business should be getting your school robes..." Said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I only wish your other companion could be here too...would save us a trip back here..." He said as they stopped in front of a store.

As Sakura was about to walk inside the shop, a flash of blond hair caught her eye. She turned to see a blond naked girl running down the street, earning stares from everyone she passed.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" The girl called out in a sing song voice before coming to a stop in front of them. There was a poof of smoke and Naruto reappeared.

Dumbledore looked quite dumbfounded, yet amused.

Kakashi smacked his head. "Dumbledore-sama, may I introduced the last of our ninja team"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"


	3. T H R E E

**S E C R E T I V E **

The weeks leading till the first day of school had been long and tiresome. After shopping in Diagon Alley, Dumbledore had put the 4 shinobi up in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore explained to them that under strict circumstances, they were not allowed to leave the Leaky Cauldron. They weren't even allowed to go to Diagon Alley just in case Harry or the others were there. Sai took it in stride while both Naruto and Sakura had some trouble comprehending it.

So they spent the long days doing nothing in their room. Sai took to painting the various scenes both outside and inside the Leaky Cauldron while Sakura took to sitting at the bar and observing the wizarding population from a discreet eye. Only Kakashi could leave and he didn't even explain where he was going on most days.

Finally, the day to go to King's Cross came.

Naruto straightened out the robe that they had bought in Diagon Alley as they walked into the train station. He felt ridiculous, it felt like he was wearing a dress. He ran up to Kakashi who was walking ahead of them. _"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! Why don't you have to wear this?!"_

"Ah well, you'll see" Kakashi said, still mysterious as ever.

Sai loosened the tie around his neck. _"This outfit is butt-ugly"_

Naruto had a quick remark for him, but Sakura cut him off.

"_Oh get used to it!"_ Complained Sakura. _"So where is this platform 9 ¾ anyway?" _She asked, looking around.

"_Look"_ Said Sai, _"People going through a wall"_

"_Nani? Don't try to act smart you dobe"_ Said Naruto.

"_No! He's right Naruto look!"_ Said Sakura pointing towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"_Well, these wizards are a secretive bunch, it must be them"_ Said Kakashi briskly walking forward.

They started walking towards the platform when Naruto bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry" He mumbled.

"Hey! Watch where your going idiot! You just scuffed my new shoes! They were 150 galleons!" A cold voice drawled.

Naruto whipped around to face the idiot who just insulted him. He encountered a boy about his age with slicked back blond hair. "I said I was sorry! Who the hell are you anyway?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Who am I? I'm Draco Malfoy!" The boy declared smugly.

"Well that's a stupid name" Naruto retorted.

The boy looked shell shocked for a moment before regaining composure. "Yea, well your headband is stupid too! Where'd you get it from? A muggle?"

"Don't talk about my forehead protector!" Yelled Naruto. He was about to lunge at him when Sakura held him back.

"_What are you doing baka? Where supposed to not make a scene"_ She hissed angrily.

"Let me go so I can kick that _teme's_ ass!" Naruto yelled, outraged. He was still struggling against Sakura's restraining arms.

Draco laughed. "You talk real big for a guy that has a girl holding him back! An ugly girl at that! Look at her huge forehead!" Sakura immediately let go of Naruto.

Naruto backed away a few feet and held him hands up hesitantly towards Sakura. _"Uhh…calm down Sakura-chan, you said not to cause a scene"_

"Heh, look at what you did now nut-less" Said Sai who had come to watch the fight.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Sakura screamed.

In an instant, before Kakashi could hold her back, she had charged over to Malfoy and punched him. He went flying back and hit the floor with a thud. Everyone around them stared.

"Is there a problem over there?" Called out the voice of a train conductor.

"_C'mon!"_ Said Kakashi grabbing hold of Sakura's arm. _"Let's hurry up and get though the wall"_ They quickly hurried off before the train conductor could approach them.

* * *

"You've got to be mad, coming out in public like this" Mad-eye Moody hissed.

The big black dog that was Harry's guardian- Sirius Black just looked at Moody before jumping up at Harry. Harry just grinned as he patted Sirius' scruffy black head. Sirius licked Harry's face before whining as the train gave its final call. Sirius motioned with his head for Harry to get in before he jumped down. Harry gave one last look at Sirius before getting on the train. As he boarded, he saw a mysterious man with silvery hair and an odd mask looking at him. Harry felt a chill down his spine as he quickly hopped on the train. Harry quickly waved good bye out the window as the train started to move.

Harry turned to face his friends. "Well, I guess we should find a compartment" Said Harry to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron shifted his feet as Hermione ducked her head. "Well, Harry you see...we sort of have to go to the Prefects compartment" Said Hermione.

"I'm sure we won't have to stay there the whole time" Said Ron quickly.

"Oh" Said Harry. "Well no worries, I'll just see you later..." Harry grinned as he began to walk towards the back as Ron and Hermione slowly moved to the front.

Unfortuently, as Harry moved through the train, all the comparentments turned out to be taken. Harry slid a compartment door near the back of the train open to see 4 very strange faces staring back at him.

"Umm…I guess its full in here too..." Asked Harry, suddenly very nervous as he moved to turn around

"Don't be silly. Of course, we have room" Said a dreamy faced blond girl.

The blonde-haired kid gestured to the seat across from them. Harry sat down next to the blond girl who first spoke to him.

"Your Harry Potter" Said the blond girl looking at him.

"That's me" Said Harry raising his eyebrow.

"I'm Luna Lovegoode" Replied the blond girl.

Harry saw the pink haired girl sitting across from them exchange a glance with the two boys sitting on either side of her.

'He's nothing special' Thought Sakura.

'That's him?! Humph, he hardly looks strong enough to stand up to an Academy student' Thought Naruto.

"They're friends of yours too?" Asked Harry glancing at the 3 unfamiliar students.

"Actually, we just met" Said the pink haired girl speaking up. "I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde haired kid seemed energetic enough.

"Sai" Harry looked into his eyes and quickly looked away. Sai's eyes were so emotionless it was scary.

"So are you first years or something?" Asked Harry tentitivly.

Luna shook her head. "Oh no. They look too old to be first years" She said in her dreamy like voice.

Sakura gave a smile. "She's right. Were actually 5th year exchange students" Sakura said, remembering the story Dumbledore told them. "Were from Japan"

"So your Harry Potter" Said Naruto crossing his arms and nodding his head as he looked at Harry.

Harry nodded and braced himself for what he was sure would be a bunch of gushing and asking to see his scar.

"Ah, well yea, I just wanted to make sure" Said Naruto before turning away.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Harry stared at them surprised. No gushing? Maybe they weren't so bad after all...

* * *

"Oh how amazing!" Squealed Hermione. "Very rarely do we get exchange students and from all the way out in Japan! You must tell me all about your school customs and what type of magic they teach you there and..." Hermione started to drone on and on.

Hermione and Ron had arrived in Harry's compartment about half way through the trip and were baffled to find Harry animatedly chatting with three of the weirdest students they had ever seen. Well actually 3...the dark haired kid rarely spoke.

"What's with the headbands?" Asked Ron, raising his eyebrow.

"Its…part of our uniform…back home" Said Naruto, making up a story. Sakura quickly nodded her head.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione to talk to them privately. "They hardly reacted to my name!" He whispered excitedly.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Do they not know You-Know-Who in Japan?"

"Of course they do! If he takes over, they'll be in trouble too. Maybe they just don't care" Said Hermione.

They turned back to them and Hermione gave a welcoming smile.

"So is that like a wig or something, because I know its not natural to have pink hair" Said Ron with a questioning look on his face.

Hermione gasped and glared at Ron.

"What?" He said innocently as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, don't talk about Sakura-chan's hair!" Said Naruto. "How about your hair, did you just decide one day that you wanted to stand out from..."

Sakura cleared her throat meancingly as Ron's face turned red. "Actually, it is my natural color..."

Hermione was getting ready to ask another set of questions when there was a poof. A silver haired man wearing a mask covering most of his face appeared. "Yo"

Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped back.

"_Where were you?!"_ Naruto and Sakura yelled.

The wizards noted he had his headband over his left eye. _"Well you see I was helping…"_

"_Eh forget it"_ They said turning away from him.

What a strange guy, they thought. He had a Hogwarts robe on, but underneath he had a green vest and blue pants. He looked too old to be a student. Harry narrowed his eyes a bit as an unsettling feeling set in. This was the guy he caught staring at him earlier...

"Excuse me, but are you a student here?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh no I'm a teacher" Kakashi replied casually.

"_NANI?!_" Naruto and Sakura shouted turning back to him.

Harry raised his eyebrows. This guy was very un-teacher like. "Are you teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He asked.

"Good heavens no, I'm teaching a new class" Explained Kakashi.

Hermione looked eager just the same.

"Well, I gotta get going, just checking up, _Ja ne_" He vanished.


	4. F O U R

**S O R T I N G**

After the Hogwarts Express finally reached its destination, Harry had found a surprising new addition to the monotony that was the carriage ride to school.

"What the hell is that freaky thing?" Exclaimed Naruto as he stood his ground against Sakura trying to pull him into the carriage.

"Does it matter what it is?" Growled Sakura. "Just get in the damn carriage."

"Harry? What's wrong?" Asked Hermione as she took her seat in the carriage. She was looking at Harry who was staring at the carriage in the same fashion as Naruto.

"Since when were the carriages pulled by…something?" He asked awkwardly.

Both Ron and Hermione frowned as they stared at the seemingly floating carriages. "Nothing ever pulls the carriages…" Said Hermione confused.

But that wasn't what Harry and the shinobi saw.

"I don't like the looks of it." Muttered Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But you can see it too, right?" Asked Harry looking desperately at Naruto. "I'm not the only one."

"I can see them, its alright." Said Luna, walking towards Harry.

"They are called threstals." Said Luna petting one on the head. "You can only see them if you have seen death."

Sakura's ears perked up at the sound of that as she dragged Naruto onto the carriage. Normal school children didn't normally see death right? It was probably for the best if they denied seeing them.

Harry and Luna got on, Harry still a bit shakened. "You can see it to right?" He asked, looking at the shinobi as the carriage started to move.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she subtly squeezed Naruto's hand.

After parting with the shinobi in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"I wonder where the others are going." Said Harry glancing around at all the students that were flooding into the Great Hall.

Ron grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't like them do you?" Asked Hermione.

"No, not particularly." Said Ron in a miffed voice.

"Why?!" Harry asked incredulously. The new students seemed very down to earth to him. Harry felt as if they could become great friends in the following year.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, they just give me the creeps."

"Really Ron, you should be more open to people from different cultures" Hermione said in a matter of fact voice as they took their customary seats at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Sai stood outside the doors to the Great Hall waiting for the 1st years to be sorted.

_"So maybe we could make some sorta grand enterance you know?"_ Said Naruto. _"Ne Sakura-chan, wouldn't that be cool?" _

_"Baka" _Said Sai not looking at him. _"Nothing that you would do would be cool." _

* * *

Dumbledore stood up from his place at the staff table and most of the chatter in the Great Hall subdued. "First off, to our newcomers welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual announcements." Greeted Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the Forbidden Forest is off limit to all students. We also have a few new changes in staff this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who will take care of our Care of Magical Creatures lessons. I am delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"We will also have another teacher joining us, but before I announce that, I have another very important announcement to make. This year, we will be hosting exchange students all the way from Japan! They will be placed in the 5th year. Please welcome them as they are sorted into the houses!" Dumbledore gestured to the door with his hand and they opened.

First walked in Sai. All the girls squealed as he walked to the staff table. He ignored the squeals as he continued to walk indifferently towards the front. Then Naruto walked in followed by Sakura. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. She did not agree with Dumledore bringing in these shinobi.

"Please be patient as they are sorted into the Houses." Said Dumbledore.

"The first to be sorted will be…Haruno Sakura." Sakura promptly sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"_Well well well, strange one aren't you?" _Sakura gave a small jump at first hearing the hat talk to her. _"Very intelligent mind you have, you would do well in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff woldn't do at all. Not a single trait that would put you in Slytherin so I guess we can eliminate that as well…" _

'Get on with it you stupid hat!' Thought Inner Sakura.

"_A feisty mind too! Well, I see you are brave, and of utmost loyalty to your friends, better be…_GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione cheered as Sakura hopped off the stool and joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto raced up and jammed the hat on his head. "_Ah, you have a strange mind too."_

'Whose there?!'

"_And not the brightest one either…well let's see…your brave too…very brave, you place the lives of others above your own…but I wonder what this dark part of your mind is…_

'Don't go there! Please!' Naruto pleaded anxiously. He had a feeling it would not sit well with Kyuubi if he brought in someone strange to visit his cage.

"_Well...somehow I think it will be to my benefit if I didn't…_GRYFFINDOR!"

More applause came as he joined the table. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he watched Naruto. "Look at these suckers, all placed into the loser house Gryffindor."

"Sai."

Sai calmly walked up and waited till the hat was placed on his head. "_Well…your mind is like nothing I've seen before. There's hardly anything in here, very unlike the last 2…I have an odd feeling about you…_SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins cheered at finally having a newcomer.

"What's a Slytherin?" Asked Naruto.

"There's never been a good wizard to come out of there." Said Ron.

"Well if that's the description, it fits Sai." Said Naruto.

"Very good very good!" Said Dumbledore. "Now I would like to introduce our new teacher. He is known as a great warrior where he comes from and it is an honor that he has taken time out of his schedule to teach us, please welcome Professor…wait, where is he?" Asked Dumbledore looking down the staff table. Suddenly the doors opened and the silver haired Jounin joined them.

"Ah _gomen_, I didn't mean to be late, but you see I was..." Said Kakashi rasing his hand apologetically.

"Yes well, please welcome Professor Hatake!" Said Dumbledore cutting him off. The students made a polite applause.

"He will be here teaching a special defense class." Dumbledore explained.

"What's with the mask? I mean is his face so ugly that he needs to hide it? And I mean defense? It looks like a good punch could take this guy out. Wait till father hears about this." Malfoy said very loudly from where he was sitting at the Slytherin table. His friends gave a hoot of laughter.

"Malfoy." Sighed Ron.

The teachers pretended not to hear his comment as Dumbledore continued to explain the details of Kakashi's class.

Sakura however, would have none of it. She got up and slammed her fists on the table and glared across the room at Malfoy. No one talked about her sensei like that. He immediately shut up.

"These kids need a lot of work." Sighed Kakashi.


	5. F I V E

**F I G H T**

As Ron and Hermione departed to lead the first years, Harry led Sakura and Naruto up the steps to their dormitory as they finished the feast. "Uhh….he girl's dormitory is that way." Gestured Harry with his hand as they stepped into the Common Room.

Sakura gave a polite bow of her head. "Thanks, night guys." She said before walking up the stairs.

He then led Naruto up to the boys dormitory. Some of the boys were already there as Harry moved his trunk to his bed and Naruto hesitantly dropped his bag by the bed next to Harry's.

"Hey guys…this is Naruto, Naruto, this is Neville, Dean and Seamus. Naruto is a foreign exchange student." Harry introduced them as they all shook hands.

"Whoa, are those whisker things birthmarks or scars on your face..." Said Seamus leaning in.

Naruto hesitantly touched his face. "There uhh..."

"Or were you trying to look like a dog?" Snickered Seamus.

"Way to be nice to the new student." Commented Dean

_"Teme."_ Said Naruto lowly as he threw off his cloak and pulled out his pj's and threw off the damn tie that had been bothering him all day. Naruto laid down in bed as he listened to the formalitles between Harry and his friends. He had started to daydream about eating some ramen when he heard yelling.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want, if you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, then go ask McGonagall if you can be moved...stop your mummy from worrying!" Yelled Harry

"Leave my mother out of this Potter!" Seamus retorted back.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell is the shouting for?"

"Hey, you stay outta this, you don't even know what's going on!" Yelled Seamus

"I'll butt in if I feel like it! Don't tell me what to do!" Said an outraged Naruto

"What's going on?" Ron shouted as he returned from his Prefect duties.

"Potter's have a go at my mother!" Yelled Seamus.

"What?" Asked Ron, slightly confused.

"Well maybe if she didn't start believing every word the stinking word the Daily Prophet wrote about me!" Harry retorted.

"I think this has been blown way out of proportion." Said Naruto loudly.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Roared Seamus.

"That's right!" Said Ron finally stepping in. "Unfortunately for you pal I'm a Prefect so unless you want a detention, you better watch your mouth."

Seamus looked shocked for a moment, but then climbed into bed, pulling all the curtains around him. Harry sat back in bed and did the same. Naruto shook his head and pulled on his nightcap.

The next morning, Naruto watched as Seamus quickly got dressed and left the room. He tied on his forehead protector.

"Hey, do you wear those things everyday?" Asked Ron.

"Yea!" Said Naruto happily, throwing on the necklace Tsunade gave him.

He watched as Harry threw his robes on before leaving the dormitory. "Hey, what was that all about last night?" He asked, catching up to Harry.

"Oh." Said Harry turning a bit red. "A lot of people seem to think I'm crazy for saying Voldermort has returned. Seamus and I just had a slight row about it last night…"

"I wouldn't call it slight…" Naruto muttered.

Naruto and Harry entered the Great Hall and Natuto sat down next to Sakura at the breakfast table.

"_Ohayo_ Sakura-chan" He said.

"Did you get your schedule?" She asked.

He nodded and pulled it out of his forehead protector.

He studied his schedule with squinted eyes and then looked over at Sakura's. _"Ne, ne Sakura-chan! We have all the same classes together!" _

Sakura looked up at the ceiling and wondered who cursed her with such a un-observant teammate.

"Naruto," She said in her kindest voice. _"Don't you think Dumbledore-sama would have arranged us to have the same classes?" _

Naruto looked thoughtful. _"I guess that's probable." _

Sakura's eye twitched. **'Its not probable, its actuality!'** Her inner voice screamed, but she kept silent.

"Hey look! Harry's got the same schedule!"

Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Look at today!" Complained Ron. "History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts! All in 1 day! This is the worst Monday I've ever seen."

Naruto groaned. He actually had to learn something.

"Us too." Said Sakura. "And look, we all have Kakashi-sensei's class tomorrow."

"With the Slytherins!" Yelled Ron again.

"I'm looking forward to that class actually." Said Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm looking forward to giving Malfoy a taste of his own medicine."


	6. S I X

**Note: WARNING...there may be some offensive things said in here (from Sai of course)**

**M E D I C I N E**

Naruto, Sakura, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked to Potions together after History of Magic. History of Magic had began a bit rough after Naruto finally discovered that Professor Binns was indeed a ghost. After a bit of swearing and embarassing Sakura in front of the whole class, Naruto moved to the back of the class room. Subsequently, he found that despite the class being taught by a dead man, it was the most relaxing class he ever had. Upon leaving, both Sakura and Hermione were feeling good about themselves, both having learned a handful of new knowledge. Ron and Harry on the other hand were not so happy. Anyone normal knew History of Magic was the most boring class ever. Naruto was feeling pretty relaxed. He just took a nap through the entire class.

"I wonder how Sai's doing." Sakura wondered out loud.

"No offense, but he seems kind of creepy." Said Hermione.

"Eh, he just doesn't talk." Said Naruto shrugging his shoulders. "And he's more of a douche than creepy."

Sakura glared at Naruto.

"This is going to be a blast." Ron groaned as they walked into the dungeon.

"Why?" Asked Sakura.

"Snape's like the worse teacher here!" Said Ron flinging his hands up.

"Shh!" Hermione whispered as Snape entered the room. The group quickly fled to the back of the room next to the other Gryffindors as they took their seats.

"Settle down." Said Snape as he walked to the front of the room and looked around.

A very cruel smile emerged on his lips when he saw the two ninja sitting with Harry. "Well I see we have some of the exchange students with us today. Perhaps you may grace us with your advanced knowledge in how to make our potion today." Said Snape smiling.

Naruto was already sweating bullets.

* * *

Sakura got started right away. This seemed fairly easy compared to the things Tsunade had taught her to do.

"_Sakura-chan, I need help."_ Whispered Naruto.

"This is an alone activity." Snape snarled, his back to him. Snape had no idea who these kids were or what Dumbledore was thinking, but if they hung out with Potter's bunch, they couldn't be good.

"_Chikushou._" Naruto muttered while dumping a bunch of things into his cauldron and making it fizz.

Malfoy glided his cauldron over to where Sai was working alone. "We never introduced ourselves properly, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Sai." He said with out looking at him.

Malfoy waited for Sai to say something more, but Sai continued to work quietly on his potions. Malfoy cleared his throat. "After you became a Slytherin, I've decided to re-evaluate my opinion of you. If your one of us after all, you can't be that bad."

"Well I haven't re-evaluated my opinion of you, your still dickless." Said Sai smiling at him.

Malfoy was speechless while Naruto, Harry and Ron, in hearing distance were laughing their heads off.

"This guy is ruthless!" Said Ron cracking up.

"Why you…how dare you speak to me that way!" Malfoy secretly pulled out his wand and was ready to jinx Sai, but Sai was faster and punched Malfoy in the face. The Gryffindors started laughing while the Slytherins remained quiet in shock. Snape just stood there with his mouth opening, debating whether he should take points away from his own house. In the end, he couldn't bear to do it and settled on just giving Harry a zero.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Said Ron as they walked out of Potions to lunch.

"For you guys." Muttered Harry. "We all get a good laugh at Malfoy and I end up getting a bloody zero."

"My apologies." Said Sai. "If that is the response that is called for in this situation."

The wizards looked at Sai quizzically before Hermione broke the silence. "I can't believe you made that potion so fast!" Gushed Hermione. "Do they really teach you advanced potions out in Japan?" She questioned Sakura.

"Of course." Said Sakura, glad to have something on Hermione. She had pegged Hermione as the brainy one and found that it pleased her to surprise one of the brightest wizards.

* * *

Later on, Ron, Sakura, Naruto and Harry slowly made their way to Divination.

"Divination…" Said Naruto pronouncing the word awkwardly. "Is that like a math class…because this doesn't look like a math classroom…" Said Naruto as they entered the tower. The place was filled with colorful shaws and crystal balls.

"Not a math class." Explained Harry. "Its more of a…"

"Joke." Finished Ron. They all laughed.

"How come Hermione doesn't have this class?" Asked Sakura.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and then started to laugh. "Can you imagine Hermione blowing her top?" Asked Ron.

"Not at all." Said Sakura shaking her head.

"Well this class made her do it." Said Harry.

As the class started, Naruto thought that Madame Trelawney was a joke.

"There's like no way she's a teacher." He said.

"Better believe it mate." Said Ron shaking his head.

Sakura herself couldn't believe it and now understood why Hermione dropped it. 'Biggest waste of my life.' She thought.

They ended up working on dream interpretation. "So…" Said Naruto flipping through his divination book. "If I dream about ramen…that means…?"

"Maybe it means that you are feeling depressed and rejected from society." Said Harry reciting from his book. "Perhaps you eat to satisfy a longing for relationships or ambition."

"Hmm…" Said Naruto looking thoughtful. "Well I've dreamed of eating ramen for a good couple of years now, I must have some intense desires."

Everyone laughed as Naruto closed is book and opted for another nap.

"I can't believe this is a class" Sakura muttered.

"Tell me about it." Said Harry.

* * *

The last class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Defense…that means fighting right?" Asked Naruto eagerly.

"Er…I guess….you like that…I mean fighting?" Asked Ron.

"Hell yea." Said Naruto

They all gave each other a confused look. They all took their seats as Umbridge came in.

"Wands away and quills out please."

Everyone groaned.


	7. S E V E N

**1****ST**** P U N C H**

"……Voldermort killed him and you know it"

Naruto popped awake as soon as he heard the name. It sounded vaguely familiar to him. He sat up and looked around his Defense Against the Dark Arts class as Umbridge stood there wit a cruel smile on her face.

"Come here, Mr. Potter dear" She said in her silky sweet voice.

Harry walked up as Umbridge handed him a note. "Take this to Professor McGonagall dear" Harry glared at her before stalking out of the room.

_"What's going on, whose Voldermort again?"_ Asked Naruto.

_"This worlds equivalent to Orochimaru"_ Whispered Sakura. Naruto clenched his fists.

* * *

By the next morning, Naruto was beginning to suspect that there was no mission at all, just boring class after boring class. He didn't even get the point of the wooden sticks called wands that they had to take with them everywhere. After lunch, they all made their way outside where Kakashi had requested his class to be held. 

"I'm so excited!" Said Naruto. _"I wonder what he'll teach,.. now I can finally be taught by Kakashi-sensei!"_

Sakura hit him, but lightly so he wouldn't attract attention when he flew back 10 ft. "_Baka,_ _he can't teach us stuff like that! It'll probably be just the basics" _Naruto was dismayed, but still excited all the same.

"I'm so eager to take this class!" Said Hermione. "What do you think he'll teach? Its supposed to be a defense class, but will it be like Defense Against the Dark Arts or..."

"Probably nothing like that" Muttered Sakura.

They found students sitting around in the field when they got to the area.

Naruto spun around. "Huh, where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Probably late" Muttered Sakura.

"I bet the guy wimped out, probably couldn't teach a proper class" Said Malfoy.

"Just our luck to have this class with the Slytherins" Said Ron.

Suddenly there was a poof and Kakashi appeared. "Yo"

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Did this guy just appearate?" The students whispered.

Hermione looked the most shocked. "But in Hogwarts a History……"

"YOUR LATE SENSEI!" Yelled Naruto.

"Yes but I was…."

"Save your speeches" Said Naruto crossing his arms. Kakashi smiled. It was the same Naruto.

Kakashi held up his hand and smiled, or at least looked like it from what the students could tell under his mask. "_Konnichiwa_, I am Hatake Kakashi, or Professor Hatake to you..."

"I bet he's dreamy under that mask" Whispered Lavander Brown to her friend Parvati Patel. They both giggled.

Kakashi heard this and secretly sighed. "Well…I thought we should start with the basics, since I'm not sure what kind of skills you guys have…" Said Kakashi. "Ok so I uhhh….want you to line up in front of these trees over here, and I'll uhhh….show you what to do"

Confused, the students all lined up. "Ok so 1st things 1st, this is a kunai, this is a shuriken" Kakashi held up 2 objects in his hands as the students murmured to themselves.

"Are those knives?" Said Parvati Patil loudly.

"Yes they are" Said Kakashi.

"So were throwing knives?!" Said Ron incredulously.

"It's a basic form of self defense" Said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura" Said Kakashi. "So each group will get a few kunai and a few shuriken and you'll practice throwing at the tree" He said, pulling out a large bag.

So the students practiced throwing the shuriken and kunai at the tree, mostly missing except for Sakura, Naruto and Sai.

"How are you doing that?" Asked Ron as Naruto threw the shuriken all in a straight row at the tree.

"It's real easy actually…"

"You guys learn how to do this in Japan?" Asked Hermione, totally missing the tree.

"Why, yes we do" Said Sakura smugly. It gave her satisfaction to beat Hermione. She was still a geek at heart.

Hermione was secretly suspicious.

"Ok ok that's good guys, you'll get the hang of it later, were gonna do something new now" Said Kakashi. They all dumped the shuriken/kunai in a pile and stood in front of him.

"So you all know what a punch is right? I want you to get into partners and try to hit each other" Explained Kakashi. More anxious rumors ran among the students.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Called out 1 student.

"_Anou_….I don't see why not, its not like your beating each other up"

So they all got into group a tried it out, although there wasn't much progress. Most couldn't land a punch and fell over trying.

"This is so pointless" Said Malfoy easily evading a punch from Goyle.

"These kids haven't had much experience" Said Kakashi. The real fun started when Malfoy switched partners so he could be with Sai, probably hoping for revenge.

"It was just luck you got me last time" He said.

"Your pretty weasel-y so maybe" Everyone around him laughed. Malfoy reddened a little.

"Why you…" Malfoy charged at him for a punch but Sai easily moved to the side and tripped him. Malyfoy fell face first into some mud. Everyone started to hysterically laugh while the Slytherins were just appalled that another Slytherin would do that to Malfoy.

"Guess it wasn't just luck"

**Note: Does this layout change suit everyone? Sorry if I'm doing it wrong...I normally don't space anything out XD**


	8. E I G H T

**L E T T E R**

It had been a few weeks since the Malfoy incident and in that time, Sakura, Naruto and Sai got a good grasp of how to handle the wizarding classes. Sakura had taken it all in stride and was doing particularly well in the classes that didn't involve using a wand. It was harder, however in Charms and it displeased Sakura to know that she was probably failing the class even if it didn't really matter. McGonagall cut the shinobi some slack in Transfiguration, but it was apparent she didn't seem to like them. Naruto was less confident about his classes and sleep during them on numerous occasions. Twice he had gotten lost on the castles moving staircases and was beginning to develop an extreme dislike for the Hogwarts castle. Sai spent as much time with the Gryffindors as his schedule allowed which was earning him a shunning against most of the Slytherin house.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto and Sakura were all in the common room that one winter evening doing homework. Naruto was about to fall face first into his homework with a groan.

"Sakura-chan1" He complained loudly. "This is too hard! How the hell am I supposed to know what the correct uses of Resurfacing Charm are?"

Sakura shook her head from where she was writing her own essay.

"Perhaps if you spent more time reading and less time sleeping, you would know." Quipped Hermione.

Naruto was about to retort back when there was a knock at the window. He jumped up as Sakura looked up from her homework. Outside they could see a small owl flapping its wings furiously against the wind.

Ron ran towards the window and threw it open and brought in the owl. "What's Percy writing to me for?" Ron asked aloud.

"Read it out loud." Hermione offered. Ron glanced around the room and then started to read.

"Dear Ron, I have only just heard that you have become a Hogwarts Prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations…"

"_It's just boring stuff._" Said Naruto yawning. Sakura nodded and turned back to her homework, but curiously kept listening.

"…I am concerned with the fact that there are two of the foreign exchange students in the Gryffindor house…" Naruto opened his eyes.

"I strongly urge you not to befriend them and stay away. They can only bring the utmost danger to you and anyone else. They are unbalanced and of the most deadly type from what I can presume of where they come from. Even the Minister himself is befuddled as to what Dumbledore is thinking. There have been rumors that they are working for You-Know-Who and are at Hogwarts to get closer to Dumbledore and Harry…" Ron trailed off and looked at Harry.

"Hey Harry, are you ok? I know Percy was way outta line in what he was saying about you...but we all know that he's a…" Ron followed Harry's gaze and turned to see Naruto standing up, fists closed tightly together and Sakura's eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't know what type of brother you've got there, but he must be a real bastard to assume that we work for that…that…!" Naruto kicked over the table and stormed up stairs.

Sakura quickly brushed away her tears and weakly smiled. "Sorry about that…" But then she dashed up to the dormitories.

"Well I don't know why there overreacting…" Said Ron staring after them.

"Ron! Your brother just claimed they were You-Know-Who's followers!" Hermonie cried.

"Well for all we know they could be…" Said Ron. Hermione looked appalled.

"Well we all look a little shell shocked."

"Sirus!" They all exclaimed looking at the fire.

"Shh!" Said Sirius whose face was poking through the flames.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Harry as the all knelt down next to the fire.

"I've been checking in every half hour to check if the coast was clear." Sirius explained.

"This is very…" Hermoine began.

"We've got more important things to discuss right now, what were you all arguing about before?" Askes Sirius.

"Well, we got a letter from Percy…and he sort of…insulted the foreign students and they heard…" Started Harry.

"The foreign students…are you friends with them?" Sirius asked.

Hermione ignored Ron's scowl before answering. "They are a pretty friendly bunch."

"What did Percy say about them?" Asked Sirius.

"Said they weren't to be trusted and they ran with Voldermort's lot" Said Harry ignoring Ron and Hermione's winces.

"Hmm" Said Sirius looking thoughtful.

"Do you know anything about them Sirius?" Asked Ron.

"I believe they are too be trusted." Said Sirius smiling. "I find it hard to believe a couple of foreign exchange student are running around with Voldermort. Dumbledore approved of them right?"

"Of course, see Ron?" Said Hermione, but she too looked a little relieved.

* * *

Shizune opened the door to Tsunade's office. "Hokage-sama, you have a visitor."

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walk in. "Kazekage-sama, it's a pleasure to see you, what brings you to Konoha?" Asked Tsunade putting down her pen.

"I heard the news that you recently sent Naruto to a mission into another dimension to protect a boy." Said Gaara

"You are well informed Kazekage-sama, I have sent Naruto on such a mission." Agreed Tsunade.

"I would like to join him as I believe he might be in danger." Said Gaara.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Besides the normal danger that accompanies a year long mission, what additional danger are you speaking of?"

"A recent recon mission has placed some mysterious movements within the Akatsuki." Explained Temari folding her arms. "Especially Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "With all due respect Kazekage-sama, but who will protect the village with you gone?"

"I place all my trust in Temari and Kankuro. They can protect the village as I have done. I wish to repay the debt to Naruto-kun." Said Gaara


	9. N I N E

**T E M E**

Sakura stood placidly with Harry watching as Flich tacked a large plaque on the wall outside the Great Hall after lunch.

'I don't feel so good about this…' Thought Sakura as she quickly scanned the plaque.

Harry had his hands clenched into fists as he shook his head. "I dunno what Fudge thinks he's playing at, Dumbledore won't stand for this." He muttered darkly.

"High Inquisitor? What the hell is that?" Complained Naruto loudly as he joined Sakura and Harry outside the Great Hall.

Sakura shook her head at Naruto. _"I don't like this Naruto. Tension with Umbridge was already tight enough without this. With the Ministry undermining Dumbledore like this, can we expect a power struggle not to break out?"_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not thinking much of a power struggle. He wasn't sure if Dumbledore or the Ministry had it in them for something like that.

"I don't know much about the Ministry," Said Naruto speaking in English, "But they are probably just being dicks and Umbridge is a bitch, shouldn't be too hard to find a way around her right?Although, she is pretty pudgy. " Naruto snickered.

Harry was about to smartly retort back, but something pink stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Said Umbridge's sweet voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto gave a sigh and Sakura bit her lip.

"Professor." Said Naruto turning around. "May I help you with something."

"Yes." Umbridge smiled. "You can accompany me to detention on Saturday night."

"Of course Professor." Said Naruto, his voice strained. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Said Umbridge looking thoughtful. "I'll take 50 points from Gryffindor." And with that she walked off.

"Fat bitch." Naruto muttered before stalking off.

* * *

Later that night in the Common Room, the usual inhabitants were inside. Sakura had borrowed a copy of the Daily Prophet from Hermione and made it her interest to learn all she could about the Ministry of Magic. Naruto was sleeping upon his homework as usual. Hermione and Ron were both horror struck after seeing for themselves that Umbridge was the new High Inquisitor.

Hermione had completly abandoned her homework as she pleaded with Hary about an idea that had just struck her.

"Please Harry! You would be the perfect teacher!" She pleaded.

"Hermione." Hary said in a low voice. "I told you to drop it."

Sakura folded her paper up and leaned over to nudge Naruto. _"Naruto, Naruto wake up."_ Sakura was sensing a fight between Harry, Ron and Hermione and didn't want to get caught in it.

"_Urusettebayo Sasuke teme."_ Naruto grumbled, swatting at Sakura's hand. Sakura shook her head and pushed him again

" ….STOP LAUGHING!"

Naruto jumped up after hearing Harry yell.

Hermione and Ron's smiles vanished. Harry was standing now. "You don't know what its like! You –neither of you, you've never had to face him have you? You think its just about memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him. Its not! Like you can think straight when your about seconds from being murdered or tortured or watching your friends die, they've never taught us those things in class!" Harry yelled, growing angrier by the second.

"But –but this is exactly why we need you…we need to know what its really like to face…V-Voldermort." Hermione whimpered. Harry was shocked she had said his name and sat down.

"Well, think about it please." Said Hermione looking sad. Harry looked away.

"Well, I'm off to bed, night." Hermione walked off. She glanced back at Harry before dissapearing up the stairs.

"Umm…me too, coming?" Asked Ron as he looked at Harry with an unsure face. Harry didn't answer, so Ron walked off.

"Bastard."

Harry whipped around to face Naruto. "What did you call me?"

"You heard. I'm so tired of people like you. All you do is think about yourself you never consider how other people might want to be there to help you. No, its just about all you had to go through…" Naruto started to rant.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Yelled Harry.

"Wrong, I knew someone just like you! My best friend…" Said Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sakura touched his shoulder.

"No Sakura-chan, let me say this." Said Naruto brushing Sakura off. An image of Sasuke flashed through Naruto mind. "Those were your friends and they were only trying to help. Don't think that you're the sole person whose been in the face of death before, to have lost a friend to the enemy." Harry was speechless. Naruto stomped up the stairs to the dormitory.

Sakura stood there looking at the spot where Naruto had just stood. Harry was sitting stunned in his chair, still mesmorized by Naruto's words. He furrowed his eyebrows; his head was starting to hurt. Maybe he had been tough on Ron and Hermione...

_"Sumimasen!"_ Said Sakura quickly bowing to Harry.

Harry looked up at the pink haired girl dumbfounded. Sakura did her best to put on a cheerful face. "Naruto...get's carried away sometimes...if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Sakura quickly dashed up the stairs as Harry continued to sit there.

Naruto walked into the room fuming when he saw Neville sitting on his bed, looking at a picture on the table. Naruto glanced at the picture as the anger slowly evaporated from his face. "Are those your parents?" He asked.

Neville looked up startled and put the picture down. "Oh, Naruto, its you…yea, these are my parents."

"Do you miss them?" Naruto asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

Neville looked really sad. "Yea, I really do."

Naruto could tell it wasn't home sickness. "What happened to them?"

Neville was silent for a few minutes. "They were tortured, tortured by Death Eaters to the point where there brains turned to mush. Now they're in the hospital."

Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok." Said Neville

"I never knew my parents." Replied Naruto.

Neville looked up surprised. "I lived alone my whole life. I was always alone. NO one ever acknowledged me. But then I met people who did." Naruto looked up smiling.

"They're my family now."


	10. T E N

**S A N D**

Eventually, Harry did give into Hermione and Ron's request. They were more than delighted to hear it. On the next Hogsmeade trip, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Hog's Head, a pub that wasn't nearly as popular as the Three Broomsticks. After ordering some butterbeers, people started to arrive. Harry was a little anxious, wondering not only how people would react to him, but just who exactly would show up. He also felt a little guilty about yelling at Naruto. It had been a few days and Naruto didn't speak a word to him. If he came, Harry would certainly apologize.

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho with her and one of her usually giggling girlfriends, then Luna Lovegoode, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Flinch Fletchley, Hannah Abbott a Hufflepuff girl, Micheal Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Fred and George and Ginny Weasley, and Lee Jordan.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Said Sakura pulling the scarf over her nose.

"If I convinced him, then were sure as hell gonna go." Said Naruto stubbornly.

Sai remained silent. When they walked in, the group was discussing where the meetings should be held. They stood awkwardly by the door.

"Aww hell, what are they doing here?" Groaned Ron.

Ginny gave her brother a quick slap to the head.

Everyone was proceeded to sign the sheet of paper Hermione was passing around. The shinobi eagerly signed their names on it. Soon when the meeting was over, everyone quickly filed out, eager to get some shopping done.

Harry approched Naruto reluctantly. "Listen...I'm...er...really sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have exploded like that."

Naruto looked at Harry and then grinned. "S'ok, sometimes temes like you get your ego's inflated too big." Everyone laughed as Harry and Naruto bumped fists.

"How about a tour?" Hermione suggested. They all walked out, ready to give the shinobi a tour of Hogsmeade.

"Its very pretty here." Breathed Sakura.

They had walked up the hill where the shrieking shack was located and looked over the precarious cliff it was situated on. Naruto leaned over the frail wooden railing.

"This sure is a steep cliff!" Called out Naruto.

"And it just got steeper for you."

Everyone spun around just in time to see Malfoy's foot connect with Naruto's butt, making him flip over the railing he was already too far pushed over.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked.

Naruto watched as his friends got farther and farther away from him. As he felt himself drop, he hit the soft, yet hard surface of what felt like sand. He shifted and felt that it was indeed sand. If it was sand, that could only mean that it was him. His thoughts were confirmed as he was level with the top of the cliff again and he saw Gaara standing with an outstretched hand. Naruto jumped up onto the cliff as the sand dissolved.

"Gaara!?" He took a few steps forward. "Why are you here? Did you decide…" Naruto was cut off.

"Yes, I finally decided to come." Said Gaara calmly.

Ron, Harry and Hermione regarded Gaara the same way they regarded Sai, with fear. This new kid was especially scary.

'Does he just have really thick eyeliner on…or did he not get any sleep?' Thought Ron.

"So Hokage-sama sent you?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, she gave me all the information I needed to know. I checked in with Kakashi-sensei when I got here. He said you guys were here." Explained Gaara.

"Hokage?" Asked Hermione.

"The leader of our village." Said Naruto.

Finally Ron couldn't take it any more. "That was bloody amazing with the sand, what type of magic was that?!"

Gaara turned to Ron. "It's a special ability." Said Gaara vaguely.

Hermione took a reluctant step forward. "I'm Hermione Granger and these are my friends Harry and Ron. Your friends of Naruto and Sakura's right?"

"I'm Subaku no Gaara." Gaara greeted.

* * *

They soon arrived back at Hogwarts and proceeded in an emergency sorting ceremony for Gaara. He ended up being sorted into Gryffindor, since he was not suited for Hufflepuff, but not clever enough for Ravenclaw. And since he wasn't the same cold hearted being, he couldn't go into Slytherin, so Gryffindor it was. Other students seemed to think otherwise by looking at this scary new kid.

Dumbledore had prepared an extra bunk for Gaara next to Naruto's so that night they were getting ready for bed…well Naruto was.

"_So…what happens now? You can still control sand, even after Shukaku was taken out?" _Asked Naruto.

"_I can still control sand, mostly to the same extent, but I just don't have that automatic protection. But I still don't sleep. It doesn't bother me not to." _Replied Gaara.

Naruto nodded his head and was about to doze off when Gaara spoke his again.

"_I didn't come here to expand our friendship Naruto." _

Naruto looked at Gaara surprised.

"_I have reason to believe that the Akatsuki are here." _

Naruto nodded, not saying anything more. Suddenly, he felt very sick to his stomach.

**Note: (Spoiler!) So I really don't know if Gaara sleeps or not after having the Shukaku taken out since they don't mention him again yet after the Gaara Retrieval Arc, but I mean, would Gaara be Gaara if he didn't have the black stuff around his eyes?!?!**


	11. E L E V E N

**Q U I D D I T C H **

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat at the breakfast table. "Why is everyone so noisy today?" He complained.

"Today is the day of the first Quidditch match!" Said Hermione excitedly.

"Quidditch?" Said Naruto.

"It's the game with the balls, you know." Said Sakura.

"Hey Ron, you don't look so good." Harry was peering closely at Ron whose face was turning a pale green.

"I must have been mental to do this." Ron groaned as he clutched his stomach. Naruto grimaced. Ron did look slightly green and he just hoped he wouldn't empty the contents of his stomach on the table; he was eating breakfast after all.

"Don't be thick, its normal to be nervous." Said Harry passing him some cereal. Naruto nodded eagerly while Ron glared at them.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were accompanying Harry and Ron to the locker room for support while Hermione took Sakura to find some good seats.

"Man Harry, I don't think I can do this…" Said Ron swaying slightly. "Too…much…pressure…" And as they were walking across the field, Ron collapsed.

"Ron!" Harry cried, instantly bending down to help his friend.

"Jeez, he passed out." Said Naruto.

"Crap, its only a few more minutes till the game and we have no keeper." Said Harry in a panicked voice. "I didn't think he's faint! There's no time to call in a replacement now!"

"Let's try waking him." Naruto suggested. Naruto bent down and slapped Ron across the face. He stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Oh man." Harry grabbed his hair.

He turned to Naruto quickly. "You have to take over for Ron."

"_Nani_?!" Naruto cried.

"It's the only way!" Harry pleaded. "We will have to forfit without a replacement, and we can't afford that against the Slytherins."

"I don't even know what Quidditch is!" Said Naruto in an incredulous voice.

He looked over at Gaara who shrugged. "I'll take Ron and find seats." Gaara suggested calmly.

"Great!" Cried Harry. "C'mon! I'll explain it to you." Harry dragged Naruto away as Gaara picked up Ron and took him to find some seats.

* * *

Naruto wobbled on his broom in front of the goal posts.

'Just block the red balls from going through the hoops.' Harry had explained to him while they were getting ready.

'_Yea, its probably nothing compared to Ero-Sennin's training.' _Thought Naruto.

* * *

"What's happened to Ron?" Hermione cried as Gaara appeared hoisting an unconsious Ron.

"Oh no." Said Sakura as her and Hermione quickly made room for their two friends. They sat Ron down as Gaara kept hold of him.

"He fainted on the way to the field." Explained Gaara.

Sakura nodded, confirming Gaara's story as she felt his head.

"Nerves I suspect." Said Hermione shaking her head. "He'll be so dissapointed."

"Ah, so that's why Naruto-kun is playing."

They turned around to see Sai, who gave one of his customary cheesy smiles in greeting, ignoring the booing around him.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Sakura as she whipped around to face the field, searching madly for her blond friend.

"Oh yea, Naruto-kun was asked by Harry to take over." Said Gaara nonchalantely.

"Oh bother…" Said Hermione putting her hand to her forehead as she shook her head. "Not good at all…" She muttered.

"You really shouldn't bee here." Said Hermione turning to Sai as she realized the intense booing around her. "You'll get eaten alive by Gryffindor and Slytherins alike."

"Doesn't faze him." Muttered Sakura as she finally spotted Naruto.

"Ah shit." Sakura sighed softly.

* * *

The game had started and the Quaffle was already being passed from player to player. Harry momentarily abandoned his search for the snitch to watch Naruto. He knew this was a bad idea but it was better than nothing. Hopefully, the chasers would be on top of their game today and Naruto wouldn't have to do much.

"Heh, heard Weasely fainted in the locker room." Drawled a voice.

Harry saw Malfoy pull up beside him. "It's a shame, I really did want to see the weasel play…or lose more like it." He snickered.

"But this is soo much better, dragging in those nobodies to play. This ought to be interesting. Have fun losing!" He snickered again and flew away.

Naruto watched as a huge Slytherin came flying towards him, Quaffle in hand. Naruto narrowed his mind, zeroing in on the ball as he tuned out the booing from the crowd below him. He watched as the player whipped his arm back and through the ball at top speed, as it headed for the middle ring.

'_Now!'_

Naruto flew over to the middle ring and spun around so the back of the broom hit the Quaffle away. The crowd roared.

"And Uzumaki saves it! Foreign exchange student Naruto Uzumaki saves the Quaffle! Unbelievable!" Cried Lee Jordan.

Naruto heard the commentary and smiled. Harry stared wide eyed at the new keeper. 'He's amazing, and he never even heard of Quidditch before…'

Harry kept circling the Quidditch pitch as he listened to the commentary. "…come now its up to Gryffindor, block him!"

'Would he block it again?' Harry turned to watch.

"_Heh, this is easy, time to switch it up"_ Said Naruto as he watched the ball come at him again.

"Block it ! Block it!" The crowd was now chanting below him.

He swung his leg over the broom and kicked the ball.

"And he saves it again! This kid is unbelievable!" Cried Lee.

* * *

"Wooo! Go Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she jumped up and down.

"He's really good." Muttered Hermione.

"Mmm…" Ron slowly opened his eyes. "Oh no!"

Ron quickly jumped up, disturbing the others around him. "The Quidditch game!"

"Slow down Ron, the games already on." Hermione said as she pulled him back in his seat.

"But I gotta play! Who's gonna be keeper?" Ron cried.

"Well…" Hermione looked at the floor. "Harry had Naruto fill your spot after you fainted…"

"That blond hyperactive kid!? We'll lose for sure!" Ron moaned.

"Actually…we're winning…" Said Hermione.

* * *

Naruto let out a yawn. This game was really long and just sitting on a broom in midair really started to make your butt ache after a while. Then he grinned when he saw the Quaffle coming at him once more.

'_Time to make things more interesting…'_ He thought.

"_San…Ni…Ichi…"_ He counted off. Then he fell off his broom.

* * *

"Like that idiot is gonna win the game!" Ron pointed towards Naruto and turned just in time to see Naruto slip backwards off his broom. Hermione gasped but Naruto grabbed onto the broom with both hands.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked. Even Gaara stood up from his seat, looking at his friend with concern. Hermione's hands went to her mouth as she uttered a horrified gasp.

"See! He even fell off his broom!" Ron yelled, his voice blending in with the screams of horror that arose from the crowd.

"No, look." Said Sakura with a mixture of awe and annoyance in her voice.

Ron saw that Naruto was grinning like mad. The Quaffle was already soaring through the air and Naruto kicked it hard off to the side. The crowd went nuts.

"Go Naruto!" Yelled Sakura. Naruto flipped back up onto the broom.

"And another amazing save by Naruto Uzumaki, this kid is on fire!"

Ron fell back into his seat.

"Eh, so Naruto is really good huh?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura looked at her sensei excitedly.

"Gryffindor WINS!"

Everyone cheered and Naruto dove to the ground and jumped off his broom.

"Yea Naruto!" Screamed Sakura.

* * *

Naruto thrust his broom into the air and waved widly as the stadium had errupted in cheers. He was soon ambushed by the rest of the Quidditch team including Harry who gave Naruto a hug. Naruto bumped fists with both Fred and George as the team crowed around shouting his name. In the midst of the shouting, Naruto heard a snort behind him and Harry.

"Humph, saved Weasley's neck did you this time did you loser." They both turned to see Malfoy standing behind them.

"Aww your just sore because you lost." Said Naruto smirking.

Malfoy's face tightened. "You just wait, stick around long enough and next time we'll have a song for you…I'm sure you heard the weasles, but I was thinking he needs a new song, see we wanted to talk about his mother, and maybe add in useless loser for his father you know…"

Fred and George who were in hearing range stopped short from walking and whipped around to face Malfoy. "What was that Malfoy!?" Yelled Fred.

Suddenly there were yells and shouts as the Quidditch team gathered around Fred who had thrown down his beaters club was ready to beat Malfoy to a pulp had not Katie Bell reacted first and held him back. The rest of the team quickly pushed him back.

"Don't listen to him!" Yelled Harry.

Draco laughed at the sight. "Aww but you like the Weasley's don't you Potter?" Harry turned back to Malfoy.

"…maybe its because you can't remember how you mother's house stank…"

In a flash, Harry, Naruto and George both charged at Malfoy, starting the fight. Naruto managed to land a good one on Malfoy. Malfoy let out a yelp before skidding to the ground. Harry pulled out his wand, ready to hex Malfoy when a sand barrier held them apart. Kakashi, Sai, Gaara and Sakura were now running forward, Gaara with his wand outstretched. The sand dissolved as Kakashi held them apart.


	12. T W E L V E

**F E E L I N G S**

The results of the Quidditch match fight had been anything but sympathetic. Umbridge had immediately took to punishing the boys, but had done nothing to Malfoy. She claimed that he had not been the one to start the fight. Harry had been absolutely livid and was about to argue with her if it wasn't for Naruto telling him to chill. Umbridge was sickeningly sweet as she announced that Harry, along with George Weasley would be thrown off the Quidditch team. She had also taken it a step further and confiscated their brooms and took Fred off the team because of his twin's actions. Naruto, since he was not on the Quidditch team to begin with, had landed a detention.

"Tough luck mate, at least its not anything worse." Said Ron as they all sat in the common room.

"She'll make you do lines." Explained Harry.

"Writing?" Groaned Naruto. "Great."

Harry glanced around the room before speaking again. "But believe me, its sick. The quill she uses cuts into your skin and you end up using your own blood as ink."

Everyone looked shocked. Hermione was the first to recover. "She does what?" She asked in a shrill voice. "That's torture! She cannot get away with this! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" She berated Harry.

Harry looked sheepish as he showed them the scars on his hand. Hermione was about to start yelling again when Sakura cut her off. "This quill literally hurts you?" She looked at Naruto with worry.

Naruto grinned at her worried expression. "Aww! That's so cute Sakura-chan! You care about me! But no worries! A few cuts never hurt anyone."

Sakura rolled her eyes and refrained from decking Naruto. "That's not it _baka_!" Then her face turned serious. _"Won't it be suspicious if your wounds heal the moment you get them?" _

Realization dawned on Naruto's face. _"The Kyuubi."_

He had gotten off easy the first time he had detention with Umbridge. The result was him scrubbing her office clean for four hours. This time, it had taken quite a few arguments between McGonagall, Dumbledore, Kakashi and Umbridge but they managed to secure Naruto a detention of cleaning McGonagall's office for a week.

The wizards were amazed.

* * *

The Christmas season was soon upon them and the DA was having their final meeting of the year. Naruto looked around the Room of Requirement at all the so called 'Patronus' that were flying around all over the place. He saw Sakura with Hermione, laughing at the otter Patronus that Hermione had conjured. Naruto smiled at his friends happiness.

"So what's your Patronus?" He heard a light airy voice say.

Naruto looked up from his place on a comfy chair to look at Luna Lovegoode.

"Uhh…a fox." He said, making it up on the spot.

"Hmmm." He watched the look on her face become dreamy. "Foxes are said to be mythical creatures in Japan. Do you know the stories?"

"I'm pretty I could take a guess about them." Naruto mumbled.

"They say the most powerful is the Nine Tailed Fox. He was more powerful than all the other Bijuu." Naruto now looked at Luna with alarm.

How much did she know? And how did she possibly know this when he himself only found out? Would she tell anyone about this? But another look at Luna's face told him no one would believe her anyway.

"So I bet its really big and mean and probably a monster right?" Asked Naruto.

She shook her head. "No, I think it probably has a good character under that strength. Just like a nargle." And then she walked away. Naruto shook his head. No wonder everyone called her Looney Lovegoode. But her words had meant something to him.

Naruto saw Harry eyeing the girl named Cho Chang again and a huge grin spread across his face.

"You like her don't you?" Harry spun around to see Naruto grinning at him.

"Uhh…what are you talking about?" Harry stammered. "Like who?"

"Please, he's in love with her." Said Ron who was passing by.

"You should make your move!" Said Naruto.

"Really? But I don't know what to do…" Just then, Harry realized that their time was up.

He hastily addressed the group. "Uhh…this is the last time we'll be meeting before the holiday." There were some groans. "But you've all been doing well! So keep practicing and see you next year! Happy Christmas!" A few people cheered and then started leaving.

Naruto saw Cho lingering around. "Look, I bet she's waiting for you."

"You think?" Asked Harry, really hoping that she was. Naruto nodded.

"Harry, can I talk with you?" Cho asked, stepping up to him.

Naruto laughed and patted Harry on the back before leaving.

"What are you laughing about?" Asked Sakura as she watched Naruto peer through the door again.

"Harry likes Cho, I bet he's gonna make his move and kiss her." Naruto explained, eager to find out what happens.

"Oh." Naruto watched Sakura's face turn slightly red.

"Sakura-chan, _daijoubu_?" Naruto asked, slightly worried for his friends sudden change of behavior.

Sakura suddenly recalled something that Yamato had said to her. It was when she was trying to heal Naruto after he turned into the Kyuubi. He had told her that it wasn't what she did that was important, it was how she felt about him. He said he could really tell something about the way she felt about Naruto when they were interrupted. What was he going to say?

Would he say he could see she loved him? Did she love him? Once upon a time it was Sasuke she loved with all her heart and Naruto she hated. But Naruto had improved himself in her eyes. He wasn't just some stupid blond hyperactive kid with no family. He was a person who cared more about the safety of others than himself. That's why he wanted to be Hokage. So he could protect the people and they would acknowledge him. Naruto promised her he would bring Sasuke back, but did she love him anymore? No, he was nothing more than just a friend.

Unconsciously, she had stepped closer to Naruto, their faces inches apart. She saw the confused look that shown in his eyes. Part of it was probably concern of why she was acting this way. She let instinct take over and leaned in closer to him. Their lips were milliliters apart when…

"Naruto!"

Naruto pulled away suddenly, looking embarrassed._ "Oi! Kakashi-sensei"_

Naruto hurried over to his sensei. Sakura slapped her forehead, feeling stupid and walked away. Kakashi looked from Naruto to Sakura. Had he interrupted something?


	13. T H I R T E E N

**M I D N I G H T **

Christmas break had now started, and they all decided to spend the break at Hogwarts. Sai sat in the Gryffindor common room looking out the window at the snow falling, while sketching his picture.

Hermione leaned in over his shoulder. "That's beautiful"

Sai turned to her, his eyes dark and expressionless. She took a step back and swallowed.

"Wha-what's it called?" She stammered.

"It has no title" He said turning away from her.

* * *

Naruto was trudging up to bed when he heard a scream. He raced in the dormitory. 

"Harry! Harry!" Yelled Ron.

Harry was thrashing around in bed when Naruto entered the room and slapped him across the face. He fell off the bed and sat up panting. His clothes were wet with sweat and he had his hand clutched to his heart.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron asked. "It looks like you peed your pants"

"You dad….your dad's been attacked" Harry stuttered.

"I'm going to get McGonagall!" Cried Neville, racing out the door.

Ron stopped short. "What?"

"You dad!" Harry cried. "He's been bitten, its serious, there was blood everywhere…." Harry was starting to panic as he fidgeted around on the floor.

"Harry mate…you…you were just dreaming…" Stammered Ron, not knowing if he should believe him or not

"No! It wasn't a dream…not an ordinary dream…I was there, I saw it…I did it…" Cried Harry.

_'This is it'_ Thought Naruto. _'This is what we've been warned off, its time to start the mission'_

"We gotta get you to the hospital wing or something…" Said Ron, unsure of what Harry saw.

"No"

Everyone turned to Naruto. "I'll take him.."

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Said Ron angrily.

But Naruto already hoisted a protesting Harry over his shoulder and flew out the door. Then Professor McGonagall burst through the door with Neville.

"Where's Potter?" She asked anxiously.

Naruto flew down the hall after he warned Sakura about what was happening.

"What are you doing?!" Harry yelled angrily. "Put me down!"

Naruto sighed and slowed to a stop before setting Harry on the ground. Harry opened his mouth to say something to Naruto, but Naruto quickly socked him in the face.

_"Angry teme"_ He muttered before picking Harry back up and continuing to Dumbledore's office. 

Naruto reached the large gargoyle. He poked and pushed at the door, but it didn't move an inch. Frustrated, Naruto stomped his foot. Then he recalled Dumbledore saying something about a password...

"Uhhh...Wizzing Whizbee? Fizzing Fizz? Fizzing Whizbee?" Said Naruto to the large gargoyle, unsure of what the password was.

He jumped back in surprise when it opened. When they came to the door, Naruto knocked 3 times and then the door opened and Naruto dragged Harry inside.

"Mr. Potter…and…ah" Dumbledore smile encouragingly at Naruto. 'They have done there job well. I must congratulate Tsunade-sama in picking such brilliant ninja' He thoughts.

Naruto tapped at Harry's face. Slowly, Harry's eyes fluttered opened and he looked around. Harry looked surprised to be in the room. Then he sat up and put his hand over his nose. "You punched me!" He yelled at Naruto.

Dumbledore chuckled. So maybe it wasn't as flawless as it should have been.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He had a nightmare Dumbledore-sama" Naruto explained.

Harry ignored the pain in his nose and his angry at Naruto to say, "It wasn't a nightmare"

"Well then tell him what happened _dobe_" Muttered Naruto.

"Well…I was asleep, but it wasn't an ordinary dream…it was real…I saw it happen….Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley has been attacked by a giant snake" Said Harry, even more unsure now.

"Albus!"

Professor McGonagall burst through the door. "I've just been informed…" She looked around the room and saw Naruto standing behind Harry.

"How did you see this?" Questioned Dumbledore.

"I was the snake….from the snake's point of view" Harry said reluctantly.

"Is Arthur seriously injured?" Asked McGonagall.

"Yes" Dumbledore jumped up and started talking to2 portraits. Then they disappeared from view.

He turned to the phoenix beside him. "We will need a warning" Then the bird was gone in a flash of fire.

Naruto looked at Harry in confusion as Dumbledore consulted a weird object, before talking to the portraits who re appeared again. "Minerva, I need you to go wake the other Weasley children"

"Of course" She walked out.

Then Sakura and Gaara came in. "Good, good, all very good" Said Dumbledore.

Harry was all very confused at what was going on. What did the foreign exchange students have to do with anything that was going on? Naruto was tightening the headband around his head.

Professor McGonagall escorted Fred, George, Ron and Ginny through the door. "Harry, what's going on? Professor McGonagall said you saw dad get hurt…" Said Ginny.

"Your father has been injured in his course of work for the Order. He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house which is much more convenient for the hospital that the burrow. You will meet your mother there" Explained Dumbledore.

"And them?" Ron gestured to the ninja who were now standing off to the side.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "They will need to go with you"

Everyone looked shocked as well as confused. "But they've got nothing to do with this…" Said Harry.

"Indeed, but they have seen what happened. I'd rather have them go with" Explained Dumbledore hastily

'Does that mean they would rat it out to Umbridge?' Thought Harry.

Dumbledore took out an object. "You have all used a portkey before? Well then, just touch this on the count of 3. 1…..2…..3"

They all were pulled back into 12 Gimmauld Place.


	14. F O U R T E E N

**I N I T I A T I O N**

They arrived in a dark musty house. _'What is this?'_ Thought Naruto.

He instinctively reached behind him to grab a kunai, but he realized with a start that he didn't have his pouch. He clenched his hand in a fist. He was defenseless.

"_Chikushou" _Naruto growled.

Beside him, he saw Sakura do the same thing.

An anxious man was hurrying towards them. "What's going on? I heard Arthur was badly injured"

"Ask Harry" Said Ron. As Harry explained his story once again, the man name Sirius eyed the ninja suspiciously.

When Harry was done, Sirius cleared his throat. "And may I ask who you are?"

Sakura cleared her throat nervously. "Ahem, I'm Sakura and this is Naruto, Sai, and Gaara" She said pointing each one out. "And were the exchange students. Dumbledore-sama thought it would be best if we accompanied you guys here"

Sirius looked relieved when she explained his to him. "Ah, very good" He mumbled.

They all sat around awkwardly awaiting Mrs. Weasley's return. Naruto eventually fell back asleep so the others thought it would be best to pretend to do the same, to avoid any oncoming questions.

"Your actually friends with them?" Asked George.

"They are all pretty nice…." Said Harry.

"I dunno…something seems off…" Said George.

"Like they aren't actually wizards" Finished Fred.

"Who knows why they are even here" Grumbled Ron. "This is a family situation"

"Your just sour because you don't like them" Said Ginny.

"They act like they own everything! Stealing from us common folk!" Said an outraged Ron

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" Ginny scolded

Mrs. Weasley arrived, so the ninja followed Sirius up to the spare bedroom they would be staying in. They figured it would be better that they did since they could avoid being questioned on who they were and to avoid anymore negative comments directed at them. Sirius closed the bedroom door once they were inside. Sakura looked at Naruto nervously.

"Ah, don't be nervous" Sirius put a kind smile on his face. "You are the ninja sent to protect Harry right?"

He looked at their horror struck faces and quickly explained. "Dumbledore told me everything, I'm Harry's godfather" Everyone relaxed a bit. "So how are they? Not too much trouble I hope"

"Eh, not much, Harry can be a bastard sometimes though…" Said Naruto.

Sakura hit him lightly, sighing at his tactlessness.

"Ron doesn't seem to like us much, but I personally think he's a little…"

Sakura quickly covered Sai's mouth and smiled at Sirius. "I think Umbridge is the biggest problem"

"Ah Umbridge, she's a piece of work. Not teaching you to kill half breeds is she?" Sirius took in the confused shinobi's faces and decided to drop it.

"Well, I'll leave you to your doings now, just wanted to say good job, hope you enjoy your stay" Sirius walked out of the room.

* * *

So despite the ninja's efforts not to be involved, the Christmas spirit was in the air and they found themselves helping out around 12 Gimmauld Place. 

Naruto swallowed another bite of his grilled cheese. 'Bread with a piece of cheese in the middle…these people call this lunch?' He thought miserably.

Sakura looked down at the other adults whispering at the end of the table. "_Maybe we should get them to tell us what is going on" _She said

_"I doubt they would tell us anything" _Said Sai.

Sakura sighed. There had to be a way to get information out of them. Then an idea occurred to her. Good thing Harry and his friends were absent from the table.

"Sirius" She said, addressing him casually. "Harry says your part of a secret organization that is fighting against Voldermort" There were a few shudders at the table.

"Did he now?" Sirius was now smiling. "That's true, Dumbledore organized the group called the Order of the Phoenix"

"Then there's a bunch that doesn't believe the Daily Prophet" Said the gruff voice of Mad Eye Moody.

"Dumbledore-sama and the Hokage-sama explained your situation to us" Sakura explained.

"We think this Voldermort-teme is getting outside help" Naruto blurted out.

Sakura gave him a warning glare. The others looked surprised.

"Outside help? From who? Where did you learn this?" Asked Tonks.

"That's what's been circulating around our country" Said Gaara quickly.

The adults looked at each other surprised. "How would you 4 like to join the Order?" Said Sirius finally.

"You can't be serious!" Came the frantic voice of Mrs. Weasely. "They are just children! They can't be allowed to fight!"

Naruto's eyes lit up at the word. "Now now Molly" Said Sirius. "They could be a great asset to us. Plus I'm sure they would love to join!" They nodded their heads eagerly.

* * *

"You? In the Order of the Phoenix? Blimey, who made that decision?" Grumbled Ron. 

"Shut up Ron" Said Hermione, giving him a glare. "You know you aren't being very friendly"

"Whatever" Ron grumbled, sitting back against the bed.

"Feh, you've just got a rock up your ass because Sirius let us join" Said Naruto.

Ron's face turned red. "Yea? Well I bet we've got loads more experience handling the dark arts than you! Especially Harry!" Said Ron.

"H-Hey" Stuttered Harry. "Don't bring me into this"

"No Harry" Said Ron slinging his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Don't be modest, tell them about your experiences"

Both Hermione and Sakura sighed.

Harry opened his mouth, but Ron cut him off. "In our first year, Harry, Hermione and I got past a 3 headed dog, played a fatal game of wizards chess, almost died from suffocation by a giant plant and then...oh yea, then Harry almost got killed by Professor Quirell who had You Know Who on the back of his head!" Said Ron pointing to his head with triumph.

"We were 11" Added Harry sheepishly.

"Well, that's great and all" Said Naruto crossing his arms, but when we were 12, Kakashi-sensei almost got killed and we saved him" Said Naruto. "Then, we got into this huge bat..."

"Duel!" Said Sakura, covering up the mistake Naruto almost made.

"Yea...duel" Said Naruto. "And our friend Sasuke almost got killed"

"A killer duel?" Asked Hermione mortified.

"Humph" Said Ron. "In our second year, there was this huge basilisk that was going around the school petrifying people, Hermione got petrified" Said Ron jabbing his finger at her.

Hermione turned pink.

"Then we went into the Forbidden Forest, got attacked by giant spiders..." He gave a shiver.

"Then they took my _sister..._" He said in a louder voice for a dramatic effect, "And Harry and I went into the Chamber of Secrets where Harry battled both the basilisk and a young You Know Who and almost died"

"But I didn't" Said Harry. Then realizing how lame he sounded, he added, "Obviously...I saved Ginny too"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I got enrolled in this test which involved a survival course" Naruto said in a smug tone. "Then our...schools..." He said, looking at Sakura. "...enemy came and attacked us. Almost killed us all" He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Survival test?" Asked Hermione interested. "How does that work? If it for Defense Against the Dark Arts because that could be very use..."

"In our third year..." Said Ron in a loud voice, cutting Hermione off, "We saved Sirius from getting kissed by Dementors. Lupin turned into a werewolf and attacked us" He gave Naruto a look that told Naruto 'top that, you can't have done as much stuff as we have'

"In the third part of our test Orochimaru came back and almost destroyed the place!" Said Naruto throwing his hands up. "Then he killed our leader"

Gaara shifted a bit, feeling uneasy. He didn't voice any of his feelings.

"Now this test..." Said Hermione continuing, "Do you not take the O.W.L.S...?"

"Last year" Said Ron, growing aggravated. "Harry got entered in the tri wizard tournament and faced off against You Know Who for real this time! He just barely escaped!"

Ron jumped up. "There is no way you can top that!"

Naruto jumped up to face Ron. "My best friend tried to kill me!"

There was a gasp from Hermione and silence filled the room. "You mean Sasuke right?" Asked Harry quietly.

"Ok!" Said Hermione jumping up. "Now that we've established that we are all on the same level, maybe we should just..."

"I challenge you to a duel!" Said Ron, pointing his wand at Naruto. "Me, Harry and Hermione against you and whoever"

"I'm taking no part in this!" Said Hermione in a shrill voice. "Just because we are allowed to do magic over the winter break does not mean..."

"Your on!" Said Naruto pointing his finger at Ron.

Ron laughed. "You gonna curse me with your finger?"

Sakura sighed and handed Naruto his wand. This would not go well.

"Me and Gaara" Said Naruto, surprising both Gaara himself and Sakura. "Will take you on"

* * *

Harry, Ron, Naruto and Gaara bowed to each other as they stood with their feet buried in snow. They were standing on the roof of 12 Grimmauld Place and Hermione was looking extremely nervous, not liking this one bit. 

Sakura was worried about Naruto exposing them.

"Hey" Said Harry. "This can be a friendly duel, like for kicks...?"

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Ron.

Naruto and Gaara quickly moved, getting out of the way of the spells path. Naruto wanted to attack, but he didn't know how to create the hand signs, but make it look like it was coming from the wand. Naruto tried pushing his chakra into his wand, but it ended up covering his hand. Sakura slapped her forehead as Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Gaara waved his wand. _"Suna Shuriken"_

Shuriken created out of sand formed in mid air before hurtling themselves at Ron. Ron's eyes widened and he didn't know what to do. Harry acted first.

"Protego!" He yelled. The shield appeared, blocking both himself and Ron from harm

Naruto waved his wand around in an exaggerated motion before stretching his hand behind him. Wind started to blow around before creating a spherical shape within his hand.

The shield vanished and Ron thrust his wand out. "Ventus..."

Sakura watched with an anxiousness as Naruto held out a ball full of wind. Yet let out a yell as he charged forward with it.

"Praemium!" Ron yelled as Naruto thrust his hand out.

Sakura let out a scream as Naruto's sphere of wind collided with what was probably Ron's spell. There was a loud bang and with an explosion of wind, everyone was blown backwards.

Both Ron and Naruto groaned and rubbed their heads as they sat up, each on opposite sides of the roof. Sakura picked herself up and let out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't a Rasengan...

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked. "Where did you learn that spell?!"

"In a book" Replied Ron sheepishly.

They heard a groan and everyone ran to peer over the side of the roof. What they saw was unthinkable. Snape was caught high up in a tree, just in front of Grimmauld place. His robes were pulled over his head.

Hermione gasped. "He must have been caught in the explosion!" She whispered horrified.

Just then, he looked up at all of them. "I'm revoking your magic using privileges!" He yelled.

**Note: If I get enough new reviews, I'll put the next chapter up by tonight ;D**


	15. F I F T E E N

**As promised, the new chapter**

**S N A K E S and S H A R I N G A N**

Harry felt sickly as he smashed is forehead against the pillow. Ever since they returned to Hogwarts after the winter break and he took up Occulmency classes with Snape his scar hurt even more. He was supposed to be closing his mind off from Voldermort but it was getting worse. He soon fell asleep. He was standing in a dark room, his white spider like fingers clenched over the back of a chair. There was a man in a dark robe, kneeling in front of him.

"Of course, My Lord, of course, anything"

"Very well…you may go. Send Avery to me" He heard himself say.

The man scrambled to get up and bowed before he scurried off. Another shadow moved out of the darkness.

"Things aren't going according to planned?" A cool voice asked.

This irritated Harry. "No no, of course they are"

He moved from behind the chair and gestured for the man to sit down. "Please, sit" He said sternly.

He saw the man's robes were black and red as he sat in the chair.

"Thank you Voldermort-sama" Then the man fixed his robes around him. "Have you completed your plan, do you know how you will get him?"

A grin plastered itself on Harry's face. "Yes, indeed, I do have an idea, but are sure this other boy is there?" Harry seemed a little uncertain of this part.

"Almost positive" The man responded.

Harry paced in front of the man. He felt like he could be entering a sticky situation. "And why do you need this boy?" He questioned.

The man's eyes flashed red as he looked at him. "That would be my business I'm afraid, you see I do not recall asking you why you need the boy you are looking for"

Harry felt a very rare feeling wash over him: fear. "Yes of course, that would be your business" Harry said.

The man got up. "Well, I have other things to attend to, good-bye Voldermort-sama" The man disappeared in swirl of clouds.

Harry turned towards the wall. As he looked at his reflection, he saw a white face, with red eye slits set in….

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's going on?" Yelled a near by voice.

Harry got entangled in the bed curtains as he flailed around.

"Will you stop acting like a maniac so I can get you out of here?" Once the curtains were pulled back, Harry could see Ron, and past him, Naruto and Gaara were staring at him.

"He's on the right track again…Rookwood's going to help him now…" Harry started to speak quickly, still in disbelief of what he heard.

"What are you talking about, did you see You-Know-Who?" Asked Ron.

"I was You-Know-Who, he was with a Death Eater, Rookwood just told him Bode couldn't have done it, he was under the Imperius Curse, he was supposed to remove something…." Harry started up again.

"Remove something? But Harry, that's gotta be…" Said Ron in excited tone.

"The weapon, I know, but there was another man with him. I don't know who it was" Said Harry in a confused tone.

"What did they say?" Said Ron, sitting on the floor beside Harry.

Harry looked over at Naruto and Gaara. 'They are in the Order now. Sirius trusts them so I can trust them' Harry reminded himself.

"He's looking for a boy" Harry said.

"You?" Said Ron raising his eyebrows. "Because I mean we know…."

"No…I don't think so…but I think he might be here…there was something weird though…" Said Harry, rubbing his scar.

"What was it?" Asked Naruto.

Ron looked over at Naruto and Gaara with his mouth open. He had forgotton that they were back there. Naruto noticed Harry's reluctance to speak. Naruto looked around. He put his hands on his hips. "Alright, shows over, haven't you seen a guy have a nightmare before?"

With reluctance, the other boys went to bed as Naruto and Gaara joined Harry and Ron.

"Voldermort…was afraid of this guy" Harry whispered.

Ron gulped. "You-Know-Who…afraid?"

"Yea, he had red eyes, and a black and red robe on…." Recounted Harry.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Uchiha Itachi" He whispered.

So the Akstsuki were finally coming back to get him. He felt the anger build inside of him. This time things would be different. He would be able to fight back and it wouldn't be some replication of him this time. Maybe he could get info on Sasuke.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto walked quickly up to the staff table the next morning at breakfast.

"Ah, Naruto, what is it?" Said Kakashi putting down his fork and paper.

"_It's the Akatsuki Kakashi-sensei. They are working with Voldermort-sama" _Said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto carefully._ "Itachi is here? For the Kyuubi?" _

_"I think so, he said he was looking for a boy here" _

_"Where did you hear this?" _Asked Kakashi with concern.

_"Harry had a dream" _Said Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. Things were getting more serious by the minute.

**Note: Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing so much!!!! I love reading your reviews so just keep on giving me your opinions! So a few more reviews and a few more hits and I'll update:)**


	16. S I X T E E N

**D E F I N E**

"Do you think there's a thing such as wand-less magic?" Asked Harry when Naruto got back got he breakfast table.

"Whatever would give you that notion?" Asked Hermione taking a bite into her toast.

Harry shrugged. "Just the way Voldermort was acting around that bloke in my dream"

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances.

* * *

"Wand-less magic…" Hermione mused as they walked back from classes that evening. "I've never heard of such a thing"

"Its just a suggestion" Mumbled Harry. "I mean, he defiantly didn't disapparate…but he didn't have a wand on him either…"

Suddenly an idea occurred to Hermione. "I've just got an idea, come with me" She quickly led her way to the library.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands. "_Akastuki, are you sure_?"

Naruto nodded. "_I heard Harry say that in his dream, there was a man in black and red robes that was looking for a boy going to Hogwarts. He was someone Voldermort was scared of, its gotta be the Akastuki_"

"_You think its Itachi back for the Kyuubi_?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto looked at his feet. "_Probably. Voldermort's the most powerful wizard in this place. It would make sense for them to team up right?"_

Sakura simply nodded. She was starting to worry about Naruto again. She hoped this time she could be of better use.

"Hey! Cheer up Sakura-chan! Maybe we can find some info on Sasuke" Said Naruto slapping her on the shoulder.

She nodded when a group of familiar wizards caught her eye. "Hey, its Ron, Harry and Hermione, they're going into the library. Let's follow them"

"Hey Hermione, what are you guys looking for?" Asked Sakura when they caught up with them.

"I've just realized something about Harry's dream, I wanted to look something up…" Said Hermione scanning the titles.

"Something in the library?" Asked Ron incredulously. "What would they possibly have about any Death Eaters here?"

"I'm not saying the person Harry saw is a Death Eater…aha, here it is" Hermione pulled a book down from the shelf and sat down. Ron and Harry sat on either side of her and Sakura and Naruto across from her.

"_Muggles and their Fantasies_?! What type of load of rubbish is this?" Asked Ron.

"Hush Ron" Said Hermione flipping through the pages.

"Here it is. Ninjas" Said Hermione.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened in fear but Hermione didn't notice as she scanned down the page.

"Ninja's are Japanese spies or assassins trained in stealth. Most ninja are trained at a young age to use weapons such as kunai, shurikens or katana…"

Hermione was interrupted when Ron cut in. "Hey! Aren't those the weapons that Professor Hatake taught us to use?"

Sakura bit her lip. She hadn't expected Ron to catch on to that.

"They are actually common weapon in Japan, now hush Ron!" Scolded Hermione.

She continued reading. "They fill out orders commanded to them by their daimyo. Typically, ninja are paid in such to kill or assassinate people no matter who" Hermione shivered a bit. "Ninja can use special energy reserves called chakra who wield special techniques called jutsu..."

"Humph, sounds to me like these ninja are a bunch of cold blooded killers, but what's that got to do with Harry's dream?" Asked Ron.

"Yea, I thought ninja were just fantasy anyway" Said Harry

"Well, wand-less magic, you said it yourself Harry that this man performed some type of wand-less magic. The only type of people I could think who would be capable of doing such a thing would be ninja, I mean it states it right here…."

"But ninja are just fantasy" Said Harry

Hermione looked at Harry. "Well technically, wizards and witches are also fantasy"

"Well….she has a point there" Said Ron.

"Well, even if the man I saw was a ninja, what would Voldermort gain by working with a ninja?" Asked Harry.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm not sure on that bit exactly, but you said V-Voldermort was scared of him right. Well it says here ninja are killers…"

"Yea, but what's a ninja gonna do to You-Know-Who? I doubt they could put a scratch on him" Said Ron looking smug.

Naruto scoffed at that idea.

"You guys are from Japan, do ninja really exist?" Harry was looking at Naruto and Sakura.

The blood drained from Sakura's face. "Well….don't know" Said Naruto quickly. "Not that we've seen"

Sakura looked at Naruto gratefully for not saying anything suspicious.

"Please!" Said Ron standing up. "You Know Who is not going to enlist help from someone who wears black and runs around with a sword"

"Who says they run around with swords?" Asked Hermione standing up to face Ron. "It just said they can use jutsus!"

"Like I know what the hell a jutsu is" Said Ron rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, there heard an angry stomping coming towards them and Ron and Hermione instantly shrank in their seats. Soon, Madame Prince came into view.

"No yelling in the library!" She shouted before stomping away.

Hermione threw her book at Ron's head.


	17. S E V E N T E E N

**C A U G H T**

Sakura couldn't help but be more anxious after the close encounter with Harry and his friends finding out about ninja. She felt that one false movement would expose them. And, to make matters worse, Hermione was starting to spend all her free time in the library, reading whatever she could find about ninjas. Luckily, it had been true to Tsunade's word; no one seemed to have any knowledge of the alternate universe that was home to the great hidden villages. Sakura often accompanied Hermione, interested in seeing what she found it. Most of it was common misconception.

"Oh, look at this!" Cried Hermione.

Sakura looked over at her , half interested.

"Its says here that women could be ninjas too...they are called kunoichi.Wouldn't that be fascinating? To be a woman in what is typically a man's profession" Asked Hermione.

Sakura beamed. "I'm sure than the kunoichi were a lot better then the men were"

Hermione frowned. "It doesn't found like they did anything interesting"

Sakura's face fell. "What?"

"Hmm...it says here that kunochi could learn secrets through seduction...but they were most likely servants were placed there to hear valuable information" Hermione closed the book. "I wouldn't want to be a kunoichi"

Sakura pouted. _"How unfair"_

* * *

She watched the D.A meeting progress, but couldn't shake the feeling that none of this would help them against Itachi. Naruto watched as a small elf walked through the door. He nudged Sakura. 

_"Look at that ugly little man"_ Said Naruto, wrinkling his nose up.

"Hi Dobby! What are you – what's wrong?" Asked Harry, looking down at the elf.

Naruto and the other Shinobi watched in confusion as the elf, who kept trying to beat himself up and frantically explain something to Harry.

After a few minutes of horror, Harry looked up with wide eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! RUN!"

Soon the doorway became blocked as everyone tried to rush out at once. Naruto just managed to get out in front of Harry and started to run towards the boy's bathroom. He could hear Harry's footsteps behind him when something caught his legs and he fell face first.

_"Ittai nani!?"_ He rolled over and sat up to see Harry on the floor and Malfoy with his wand out.

"Professor! I got two!" He yelled happily.

Soon Umbridge bustled around the corner. "Oh very good! Excellent, 50 points to Slytherin. Stand up Potter!...and you…" She glared at Naruto.

They slowly made their way to Dumbledore's office. Naruto was fighting the urge to take them all out right now, but he knew that would be a bad idea. Although Naruto normally acted without thinking, he knew that taking them out would probably blow is cover. Dumbledore's office was full of people when they entered, even the Minister.

"Well well well" Said Dumbledore turning to them. His expression was half amused, half on edge.

"I found them running back to Gryffndor Tower" Said Umbridge happily. "The Malfoy boy caught them"

"Do you know why you are here?" The Minister asked.

"No" Said Naruto quickly. Harry looked at Naruto incredulously.

"You don't know why you are here?" The Minister asked again.

"No" Said Harry catching on.

Fudge looked angrily from Harry to Naruto to Umbridge. "So its news to you, that an illegal school organization has been found with in this school?"

"Yes" Said Naruto looking bored. I mean who was this guy to be questioning him anyway.

"Let me fetch our informant" Said Umbridge.

Soon Cho's friend was led in with her face in her hands.

"Well now dear, look up, don't by shy….galloping gargoyles!" Exclaimed Fudge. Marietta had in purple dots, the word SNEAK written across her face.

She let out a wail and put her face back in her hands.

Naruto jumped back. "What the hell!?"

"Mr. Uzumaki watch your language" Scolded Professor McGonagall.

Fudge eyed Naruto for the 1st time. "You are a new exchange student am I right?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well maybe you can tell us why you think you are here, there's no reason why you would lie to us is there?" Asked Fudge in a kind voice.

"Guess not" Said Naruto.

"So go ahead, why do you think you are here" Prompted Fudge.

"Guess I'm not allowed to use the bathroom anymore right?" Asked Naruto raising his eyebrows. Fudge pursed his lips.

Umbridge bristled. "Nonetheless, we have proof that Potter was organizing something. They were in the Hog's Head during the latest trip to Hogsmeade and Willy Widdershin's heard every word and proceeded to tell us what happened" Said Umbridge.

Finally Dumbledore spoke up. "But if you remember, the Ministry decree was not put into effect until 2 days after the meeting. They were not breaking any rules"

"That's all very fine, but we are now 6 months after decree 24" Said Umbridge in a sweet voice.

"Well, they certainly would be, if they had continued the meetings, do you have evidence they continued?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Why do you think Miss Edgecomb is here?" Umbridge said, gesturing to Marietta who's face was still hidden by her hands.

"But I was under the impression she was merely reporting a meeting tonight"

Umbridge turned to Marietta. "Miss Edgecomb, have these meetings been taking place over the last 6 months?"

Naruto's eyes widened as she shook her head. Everyone else seemed dumbstruck.

"But there was a meeting tonight! You told me there was a meeting….why are you shaking your head girl!?" Yelled Umbridge outraged.

"Calm yourself Dolores" Said Dumbledore.

"Yes well…after Miss Edgecomb tipped me off, I right a way proceeded to the 7th floor, accompanied by trustworthy students. It appears they were forth warned of our coming because when we reached the 7th floor they were all scattering. It does not matter however, because I have all their names right here. This is what they left behind" Umbridge pulled out the list. "The moment I saw Potter's name, I knew what we were dealing with"

"Perfect" Said Fudge taking the list. "And….by George, look at what they've named themselves. Dumbledore's Army…."

Dumbledore looked at the list "Ah well, the game is up, would you like a written confession from me or will a statement here suffice" Said Dumbledore smiling.

"Statement….?" Said Fudge confused.

"It was Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's Army" Said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye.

"But…..You?!" Sputtered Fudge.

"That's right"

"You recruited these students for you army?" Asked Fudge.

"Tonight was going to be the 1st meeting" Explained Dumbledore

"Then you have been plotting against me!" Yelled Fudge.

"NO!" Said Harry.

"_Urusette bayo Teme_" Muttered Naruto who was now catching on to what was happening.

"You got the whole confession?" Said Fudge excitedly.

"Yes I think so!" Exclaimed Percy Weasley.

"I hope you don't think I will be going quietly" Said Dumbledore.

"You intend to take us all?" Said Fudge looking angrily at Dumbledore.

"Well, not unless you are foolish enough to take me" Said Dumbledore.

"Enough rubbish! Take him!" Ordered Fudge.

Dumbledore winked at Naruto and then a streak of silver flashed across the room and there was a bang. Someone pulled Harry to the ground and then Naruto reached into his pocket and threw down some pellets that created a huge bang and a bunch of smoke.

Then there was silence. Dumbledore walked over. "Are you ok?"

"Yes" Said Professor McGonagall dragging Harry up.

"We must make it seem like we have not communicated, that no time has past from when I knocked them out till now"

"Where will you go?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Oh no, I am not leaving to go into hiding, Fudge will wish he never dislodged me"

Harry was about to speak but Dumbledore just said. "Close your mind" Then he disappeared.


	18. E I G H T E E N

**T E S T**

Despite the many rumors of how Dumbledore escaped the Minister, (Naruto and Harry knew the truth and none of the rumors were actually close to what really happened) students started preparing to take their O.W.L exams. Naruto groaned upon hearing this.

"You mean we actually have to test?!" He said, outraged.

"Well of course. Just because you are an exchange student doesn't mean you get off easy" Said Hermione in a matter of fact voice as she read through another book. She spent most of her time with her nose in a book these days.

"_Its not like we really have to try"_ Sakura said to Naruto. This made him feel slightly better.

"What's that your reading?" Naruto asked, hoping to change the subject.

"The Quibbler? Why would you waste your time with that rubbish?" Ron asked in a disgusted tone.

"They've caused quite a stir up this time" Hermione said closing the magazine.

"How so? Did they say that the Crumpled Horn whatever it is, is actually the devil?" Said Harry amused.

"A what?" Said Naruto.

"Exactly" Said Ron.

"No no, nothing like that" Said Hermione. "They've actually published a picture of Lord...well You Know Who!"

Harry spit out his juice. "A picture!? How did they ever get a bloody picture of him?"

"It was taken by accident, before you parents were...well anyways the photographer is obviously dead, but somehow the Quibbler got a hold of it and published it to alert youngsters of who he is" Explained Hermione.

"I wanna see this Voldermort person!" Said Naruto loudly.

"Shh!" Cried Ron. "You can't just go saying his name out loud!"

Hermione flipped open the magazine and then handed it to Naruto and Sakura.

"Holy shit!" Cried Naruto. "Its Orochimaru gone bald!"

"Baka!" Said Sakura hitting Naruto in the head with the paper. "Its obviously not Orochimaru, but there are quite a few similarities..."

"Humph" Said Naruto. "I suppose he's still a Hebi-teme anyway"

"Whose Orochimaru?" Asked Harry, stumbling over the name.

Naruto scowled. "Some bastard who tried to destroy our village"

"Killed the sandaime Hokage and the yondaime Kazekage" Added Gaara.

"Took Sasuke-kun" Finished Sakura.

"Blimey! One person did all that!? Sounds as bad as You Know Who!" Said Ron.

The shinobi sullenly nodded their heads.

* * *

When it came down to the actual exams, Naruto didn't know much of what he was doing and just flicked his wand in random ways to make it look like he knew what he was doing. Only Gaara and Sai did slightly better because they didn't sleep in class. Sakura performed the best of them all. Naruto scowled at her as they made their way out of the Charms examination.

"Last day of examinations" Naruto sighed to the others. "Only 2 tests left and one of them is Kakashi-sensei's"

"What do you think he's gonna have us do?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto stopped short. "_You don't think it's the bells do you?" _

Sakura shook her head_. "That would take forever_"

Naruto nodded, slightly relieved._ "Because he defiantly won't fall for the Icha Icha line again" _

They all made their way to the fields outside the school grounds where Kakashi stood waiting. Hermione looked nervous since this wasn't really her best class.

"Ah, welcome everyone" Said Kakashi casually. "I have seen that most have improved since our first day of class. Because of that, we will have a fairly easy assessment"

But no one really looked relieved. No one knew what easy meant in Kakashi's eyes.

* * *

"That was probably the hardest test I've ever taken!" Complained Ron as they made their way to their History of Magic Exam.

Kakashi made them run an obstacle course, much like the one Lupin had them perform in their 3rd year. As a result, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Gaara were the only ones who passed.

"I dunno how you guys do it" Ron sighed.

As they took their History of Magic exam, Naruto was fighting to keep his eyes open, much less actually complete the test.

Gaara was writing down random facts he remembered from History of Magic when he heard Malfoy collapse in his chair next to him. Gaara looked at him as Malfoy scrambled to get back in his chair, avoiding eye contact with Gaara.

"Were you trying to copy off my test?" Asked Gaara in a creepily calm voice.

Everyone around them turned to look at them. "Umm is there a problem back there? There should be no talking during the test" Said the test proctor.

"Maybe all that thick eyeliner is obscuring your vision" Said Malfoy with a smug look on his face.

Sai, sitting one desk ahead of Malfoy was already laughing. In a flash, Gaara had strode over to Malfoy and had grabbed his neck.

"Let go of my you filthy..." He struggled to say, but Gaara held his neck tighter.

"Excuse me! There will be no fights taking place in here!!" The test proctor yelled.

The old wizards was hurrying down the rows so Gaara dropped Malfoy on his butt. He looked horror stricken as he looked from Gaara to Sai.

"You...I'll get you both one day" Then he ran out with Grabbe and Goyle as he bell for signifying the test was over rang.

Naruto, unperturbed by any of this was struggling to get up when he heard a scream and watched Harry fall to the ground.

**Crappy chapter I know:( Please review**


	19. N I N E T E E N

**S E E I N G D E A T H**

"Harry! Are you ok?" Sakura asked as her and Naruto rushed him out into the hall.

"No, no I'm not ok" He said frantically.

He pulled them off to the side. "Voldermort's got Sirius!"

"_Nani? _How do you know?" Asked Naruto.

"I saw him in my dream, they'll kill him! We've got to get to the Department of Mysteries…" Said Harry standing up right and clutching his scar. He started to look around.

"Where?" Asked Naruto growing confused by the second.

"I gotta find Ron and Hermione…" He said distractedly.

"Naruto! Harry!"

Naruto turned around to see Ron and Hermione running towards them. "What happened in there?" Asked Hermione.

Harry quickly explained the situation.

"We can't just go running off to London!" Hermione pleaded. 

"YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT ME TO SIT HERE!" Harry yelled loudly.

"What's going on?" Asked Gaara and Sai running towards them.

"I'm just saying what if it's a trap?" Said Hermione still pleading with Harry.

Sakura hurriedly explained what was going on to Sai and Gaara. "You should check if he's still there" Said Sai after hearing Sakura's story. They all turned to him.

"That's a start" Said Hermione, relieved that Sai had sided with her.

"You can use Umbridge's office, she's the only one who's Floo Network isn't monitored" Said Ron. Harry nodded.

"Someone needs to distract her though" Said Gaara.

"I could tell her Peeves is doing some damage…" Said Ron.

"No" Said Sai. "I have a better plan"

* * *

Harry was throwing on the Invisibility Cloak and positioning Ginny and Ron as lookouts when they got to Umbridge's office. Sai pulled out a scroll and paintbrush and quickly starting drawing 2 animals. Harry looked at his pictures strangely. He clasped his hands together in a hand sign.

"_Choju Giga_"

Harry stumbled back as the animals leapt off the page and down the hall.

"These should distract Umbridge" Said Sai standing up.

Harry was too much in a hurry to talk to Sirius than know how Sai did that. Ron gave Harry the signal to go and he quickly crept off into Umbridge's office.

Naruto and Sakura were still on lookout when they saw Umbridge spattered in ink stomping to her office with her 'Inquisitorial Squad' holding onto Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

_"We gotta help them"_ Said Naruto getting ready to run off.

_"Iie!"_ Said Sakura holding him back. _"That'll just get us captured, we have to wait for the right moment" _

After a few minutes, Naruto and Sakura watched Harry and Hermione lead Umbridge out of her office.

_"Ikuze!"_ Said Sakura.

They dashed out of the doorway and ran through the forest, jumping on the trees.

"Let go of me!"

_"That must be Umbridge" _Said Naruto.

_"It sounds like she's being attacked by something. Get ready" _Said Sakura grabbing a kunai.

_"Wakatta" _Said Naruto.

"We do not recognize your laws! We do not acknowledge your superiority! We…"

The centaur that was holding Harry was kicked away as Naruto flew into view. Harry dropped to the ground just as Hermione did too. Sakura and Naruto fell to the ground, surrounding Hermione and Harry as the centaurs surrounded them.

"How dare you all come in here!" Said 1 outraged.

Suddenly they heard a large growl as a huge mass came towards them.

"Grawp!" Said Harry.

"What is that!?" Asked Naruto.

"Run!" Said Sakura and they dashed out of the forest.

* * *

Malfoy was snickering at Ron's glaring face when Gaara and Sai burst in.

"Just the two I was looking for" Said Malfoy with a cruel grin on his face as he backed up to point his wand at both Ron and Sai. "You both are about to get what you deserve"

Gaara calmly outstretched his hand towards Malfoy. "_Sabaku Kyu_"

And sand started to pour out of Gaara's pockets to immobilize Malfoy. He started to scream as the others frantically tried to help him. This gave Ginny, Luna ad Neville enough time to hex the others.

"_You keep sand in your pockets? That's kinda weird_" Said Sai looking at Malfoy.

"It would look suspicious if I carried a sand gourd around on my back. Should I crush him?" Asked Gaara.

The other wizards just stood there in shock.

"Normally I would tell you to crush something else, but right now its probably best to let him go" Said Sai.

They quickly left to find Harry and Hermione.

* * *

"I guess we should just go back up to the castle" Said Hermione as they stood out in the clearing.

"By the time we do that, Sirius will be dead already!" Said Harry.

"We don't even have wands, how are we supposed to get to London?" Said Hermione.

"Yea, we were just wondering that"

They turned around to see Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville followed by Sai and Gaara.

"How did you get away?" Asked Harry.

"All thanks to these guys!" Said Ron in amazement pointing behind him to Sai and Gaara.

"Yea, they really kicked some Slytherin butt" Said Ginny.

"Then we rounded it off with some stunners, some disarming charms and Ginny gave Malfoy a real nice Bat Bogey hex" Said Ron ticking off his fingers.

"Bloody amazing with the sand" Sighed Ron, seemingly forgetting he didn't like the shinobi.

"We've got to focus on getting Sirius now" Said Harry impatiently.

"But I don't know how were supposed to get there…."

"I guess we'll have to fly" Said Luna.

"Ok 1st off, we aren't doing anything if your including yourself in there" Said Harry pointing to Luna, Ginny, Neville and the rest of the Shinobi.

"Oh c'mon! If it weren't for me, Malfoy wouldn't be trying to pull bat boey's off his face right now!" Said Ginny.

"And if it weren't for Naruto and them, none of us would be here" Said Neville.

Everyone fell silent. "Were coming with whether you like it or not" Said Naruto staring Harry in the eye.

Harry quickly looked away. "Well, it doesn't matter because we still don't know how were getting there"

"I thought we settled that, were flying" Said Luna.

"Look, maybe you can fly on your own, but the rest of us…" Started Ron.

"We can't fly, but they can" Luna pointed to the opening of the forest.

Harry turned to see 3 thestrals.

"Yea! That's a good idea!" Said Naruto jumping up and walking over to one.

"You can see it? I thought you could only see it if you watch someone snuff it" Said Ron.

"I can see it well enough" Said Naruto.

The rest of the Shinobi murmured in agreement. Harry felt a sense of fear wash through him. They all watched someone die? Where had they come from?

"Look! More are coming!" Said Luna as 2 more appeared.

"Fine" Said Harry. "Double up and pick 1"


	20. T W E N T Y

**C L O S E D **

After a bit of trouble, everyone managed to get on one of the threstals. 

"Umm…Ministry of Magic….if you know where to go…" Said Harry hesitantly.

The threstals out stretched their the giant wings and they took off, flying through the evening sky. There were a few shrieks and yells as everyone looked down at the outstretch of countryside below them.

"Wooo! This is great!" Said Naruto eagerly with Sakura behind him.

"No man, its just bizarre" Said Ron.

Within a short time, they found themselves lowering to the ground, with the Ministry building in view.

"Never again…" Said Ron stumbling off.

"What are you talking about? That was great!" Said Naruto slapping Ron on the back.

"Come on!" Said Harry opening the door to a telephone booth.

They all squashed themselves in.

"Dial 62442" Said Harry.

Ron reached around awkwardly and dialed the numbers.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and purpose" Said the voice box.

"Uhh…Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, Ginny Weasely, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood…."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai and Gaara" Finished Hermione.

"Rescue mission" Said Harry.

"Thank you" Said the robotic voice.

About a dozen badges came through the slot which Harry grabbed them all. They all squashed through the doorway once it opened.

"Come on" Said Harry leading the way.

As he led the way down the corridor, he stopped. "Listen, Maybe some people should stay behind as a lookout"

"No lookouts" Said Sai. "It wouldn't benefit us at all"

"He's right, let's get a move on" Said Ron.

The wizards ran ahead as Naruto threw off his robes. The other shinobi quickly did the same.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Sakura, pulling out a scroll. She opened it and slammed her palm into a circular opening in the middle. In a poof of smoke, an assortment of items appeared.

_"Your a genius!"_ Exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed his shuriken holster out of the pile.

_"I decided we needed to be prepared after Grimmauld Place"_ Sakura replied getting her own shuriken holster and medical pouch.

_"Let's catch up"_ Said Sai after slinging his katana on his back.

They finally caught up after proceeding into a circular room.

"Someone shut the door" Said Harry.

As soon as it was shut, the room spun around before finally becoming stationary.

"What was that about?" Said Sai, regaining his balance.

"So we can't find our way back out" Said Ginny.

Everyone groaned as they faced the doors.

"It could be any door, were gonna have to check them all" Said Harry.

"We don't have time" Said Naruto. "What did the room look like?"

Mostly everyone looked at Naruto surprised.

"Well, it was 1 room that led to another darker room with a bunch of circular orbs I think" Said Harry confused.

Naruto nodded as he put his hands together in a seal. He knew they would be exposing their secret tonight anyway.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Everyone looked at Naruto surprised as 10 Naruto's popped up and ran to check the rooms.

"That one" He finally said, pointing to a side door as various popping sounds occurred.

"Wow, is it just me or do these guys know some wicked cool magic?" Asked Ron.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. How was this possible for them without wands?

Harry pushed the door open in apprehension. "This is it!"

Everyone looked at the glittering objects aligning the shelves.

"This way!" Shouted Harry.

They followed Harry as he ran down the aisles. They pushed open another door and found themselves in a high room lined with shelves.

"Keep your wands out" Whispered Harry.

"Row 97 right?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Right here!" Yelled Sakura.

"At the end" Said Harry.

They followed him down the row.

"Near here" He said finally. "Its real close"

"Harry" Said Hermione.

"Here" They stopped, but there was no one there.

"Harry" Said Hermione again.

"What?!" Yelled Harry, slightly irked.

"I don't think anyone is here" Said Hermione in a quiet voice. There was silence.

"Harry" Said Neville.

"What?" Harry asked, spinning around to face Neville.

"Have you seen this?" Asked Ron.

"What?" He stepped closer to where Ron and Neville were standing.

"Well…its got your name on it" Said Ron, furrowing his eyebrows.

"My name?" He looked to where Ron was pointing at the yellowing dusty label.

"I don't see any of our names" Said Ron disappointed.

"Harry you shouldn't touch it" Said Hermione.

"Why not?" He reached for it.

"Harry don't" Said Neville seeming nervous.

But he ignored him as his finger enclosed it.

"Very good Potter, now give to me" Drawled a voice.

**I'll post the next chapter tonight if I at least get over 90 reviews:)**

**Here it is! The shinobi finally get some action! (Even Sakura) Please review some more!**


	21. T W E N T Y O N E

**B A T T L E**

Naruto's 1st thought was that the Akastuki had finally come for him as the black shapes starting appearing out of thin air. Gaara could already tell that these wizards were stronger than the ones they were with. Although it was obvious they lacked any physical strength or chakra within the body, he had no idea what type of magic they were capable. While the 1st wizard argued with Harry, Sai realized that with their abilities unknown, the odds could either be in their favor or not. The best advantage for them would be to get a head start running.

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo" Mocked one of the witches.

"Hey" Naruto finally pushed his way to the front. "I dunno who you think you are, but if you want to get the stupid silver ball, than you'll have to get through all of us"

The head wizard looked surprised while the woman just laughed. "Listen to this twit! Does he even know who he's dealing with?!" She cried.

"So what this prophecy?" Asked Harry.

"What kind of prophecy? You jest Potter" Spat the wizard in the middle.

"No, no jesting, why does Voldermort want it?" The Shinobi bristled when they heard the name. These must be his followers.

"How dare you speak his name!" He cried.

"Did you know he was a half blood too?" Added Harry recklessly. "Yea his mother was a witch but his dad…."

"STUPEF…!" The witch had her wand up mid way, when she was suddenly pelted with millions of sand droplets.

She dropped her wand to cover her face. The Shinobi looked to see Gaara's outstretched hand.

"NOW!" Cried Harry.

"REDUCTO!" About 5 people shouted out the same spell at the Death Eaters as they started to run.

"Get them!" Cried Malfoy.

Naruto tossed down some smoke pellets before running.

"Is this your 1st encounter with a ninja?" He snickered.

* * *

"Colloportus!" Shouted Hermione, locking the door after everyone was through.

"We lost Ron, Luna, Ginny and Sai" Said Neville frantically.

"They must have gone the wrong way" Said Hermione.

Harry put his ear to the door and he could hear Malfoy shouting orders. "We need to organize! Split into pairs and search! Don't hurt Potter until you have the prophecy. And be careful around the ninja, we don't know what type of abilities they have"

Harry quickly pulled his ear away from the door.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"Ninja?" He looked at Naruto, Sakura and Gaara as they stared back at him.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

Sakura sighed. "Its true, were ninja"

Hermione gasped and backed away from them.

"But were on your side!" Said Naruto.

Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Under the desks!" Whispered Harry. They dove under when the door burst open.

Harry poked out his wand. "STUPEFY!"

It hit the nearest Death Eater as the other jumped out of the way.

"Avada…"

_"Shannaro!"_

Sakura popped out and punched remaining Death eater into the wall. Everyone scrambled to their feet to run to the entrance.

"STUPEFY!" Yelled Neville.

It hit one in the shoulder as he flew back. The other man turned around holding out his wand.

"STU…."

Gaara threw a kunai at his arm and he dropped his wand. They started running towards the door again when they heard a scream.

"Ron!?" Harry cried.

But then 2 more Death Eater burst through the door.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" They shouted, throwing all 6 of them backwards.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" One shouted.

"Silencio!" Shouted Hermione.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Shouted Harry at the other, paralyzing him.

"Well done…." Naruto began before quickly kicked the Death Eater who Hermione had silenced in the face before he could finish the motion with his wand.

"Neville! Neville are you ok?" Harry rushed to help Neville up.

He sported a bloody nose from falling face first. "I'mb fine Harry" He said.

Naruto helped Hermione up. "Er….thanks for that"

"No problem"

They slowly crept out of the office and towards the deserted hallway. Suddenly, the door to their right sprang open and the rest came crashing out.

"What happened?" Harry rushed over.

"Harry! Hahaha Harry you look funny! you're pretty messed up…."

"What happened?" He asked Ginny.

But she just shook her head and slid down to the floor.

"I think her ankle is broken" Said Sai.

"They chased us into dark room, and then they grabbed my ankle, but Luna blew something up in his face" Said Ginny.

"Yea, then Sai sent out those cool ink painting again and chased the Death Eaters out" Said Luna

"What about Ron?"

"Dunno, I could hardly get him along" Said Luna.

"We've got to get out of here" Sai hoisted Ginny up.

"I can do it myself!"

"I doubt it" He said.

They we within a few feet of the door, when Bellatrix shouted. "There they are!"

"Colloportus!" Shouted Harry, locking the door.

"It doesn't matter, there are other ways in! WE'VE GOT THEM!" He heard them shout.

They hastily tried sealing the doors before the Death Eaters could come.

"Collo…ahhhh!" Luna screamed as her and Hermione were hit by a spell to the chest.

They flew through the air and landed on the floor a few feet away. They were laid unconscious.

"Get Potter!" Shrieked Bellatrix.

"Hey! Look brains Harry!" Said Ron excitedly. "Honestly look! Accio brains!"

They all turned to watch as the brains burst out of the tank and attacked Ron.

"Ron no!!"

"No no! I don't like it Harry..stop…stop!"

"Diffindo!" Shouted Harry trying to get them off. Ron fell over struggling.

"Ron!" Shouted Ginny.

She broke out of Sai's grasp and started to stumble towards him when something hit her in the face. She fell unconscious.

"Hah!" Said Sakura, hitting the brains.

They fell off, leaving Ron unconscious.

"STUBEFY!" Shouted Neville trying to stun the oncoming Death Eaters.

"We have to draw them, away from here" Said Harry to the others.

They sprinted from the room, leaving Neville behind. They were running when they felt the floor drop from beneath them. They fell till they hit a dais with a large stone archway. The Death Eaters were slowly descending towards them.

"Give me the prophecy Potter, you've got no where to run"

"He's still god me!" Shouted Neville from above.

"No Neville! Go away!"

He quickly ran down the steps towards them shouting. "STUBEFY!"

Then 1 Death Eater grabbed him by his collar.

"Longbottom right?" Said Lucius Malfoy. "Well you're grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause"

"Longbottom?" Asked Bellatrix. "I had the pleasure of meeting you're parents"

"I DOE YOU HAB!"

"Let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks" Said Bellatrix.

"DON"T GIB ID DO DEM HARRY!"

"Crucio!" Neville screamed.

Sakura stood up and rammed into Bellatrix, making her lose concentration as Neville stopped screaming.

Enraged, Bellatrix threw Neville into Sakura, throwing them both back and hitting the stone archway. Bellatrix laughed.

"Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto.

Suddenly, the 2 doors above burst open as Kakashi, Moody, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks burst in.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Cried Nauto.

They immediately started fighting the Death Eaters.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Harry by the neck.

"Give me the prophecy"

He started to gasp for air when Sai appeared and kicked him back and slashed the Death Eater's arm with the Katana on his back.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Harry gasped as 5 more Narutos appeared out of thin air and ran towards the Death Eater.

"U" "Zu" "Ma" "Ki" They each kicked him up. "_Naruto Rendan_!"

They all punched him to the ground. The kage bunshins disappeared.

"Thanks!"

Suddenly Harry slipped and saw Dolohov standing over Moody. Dolohov turned to him and made a slashing move with his wand.

"Protego!"

The force of the spell sent him flying sideways and he tripped over Neville's feet.

"Accio Proph.."

_"Ryu Sabakuryu"_

Dolohov was suddenly knocked away by Gaara, who covered him in a sphere of sand. Suddenly, Harry saw Tonks fall from the stone steps with Bellatrix triumphant.

"Harry, take them and run!" Called Sirius running to meet her.

Sakura slowly got up while Harry helped a barely conscious Neville. Suddenly Harry's feet were grabbed from under him and he fell to the floor.

"Give it to me!" Snarled Lucius.

Harry rolled the prophecy across the ground to Neville. Lucius had pointed his wand, but Kakashi was faster.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_!"

Malfoy yelled out as he tried to put out the fire enveloping him. Kakashi winked at Naruto before going back to fighting the others.

"Let's go!" Cried Naruto.

Harry heaved Neville up, still carrying the prophecy. They tried to frantically climb the stone steps when Neville stumbled and the prophecy flew in the air. None of them were fast enough and it crashed to the floor.

"Harry! I'b sorry!" Neville cried.

They saw the pearly white figure rise, but it was too loud to hear.

"Doesn't matter! We just gotta focus on getting out of here!"

"Dubbledore!" Shouted Neville.

"What?" They all asked.

"DUBBLEDORE!" They all looked above them, and in archway stood Dumbledore.


	22. T W E N T Y T W O

**F E A R**

Dumbledore sped down the steps and was at the bottom before the Death Eaters realized he was there. There were shouts as they tried to scramble away. But Sirius and Bellatrix were still battling it out. Harry turned to look at them when a jet of light hit him in the chest. His eyes widened in shock. They all watched him fall gracefully into the archway. The veil fluttered and then stopped.

"SIRIUS!" Yelled Harry.

Harry turned back to run down the stairs but Gaara held him in place. "LEMME GO! SIRIUS!"

"He's gone" Said Sai.

Lupin grabbed Harry from going down. "He can't come back Harry"

"HE IS NOT DEAD!"

Lupin dragged Harry away. As they remained on the steps, Dumbledore already had the Death Eaters tied up by invisible ropes in the center of the room. Kakashi was now batting Bellatrix. Lupin still had his arm on Harry. "Neville, where are the others?"

"Dey're all back dere. A brain addacked Ron, bud Sakura helped him, I dink he's all righd….Herbione and Luna are unconscious…so is Ginny"

"I think I can help them" Said Sakura pulling back her hair.

Suddenly, Bellatrix was running. Harry watched as Kakashi chased after her and soon tore after her.

"Harry no!"

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! I"LL KILL HER!"

Naruto ran after Harry. They reached the room where the others were all unconscious. Bellatrix slammed the door to the lift on all of them. They found another one and rose to the Atrium.

Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift when Kakashi threw a shuriken into her leg. She screamed and fell. She turned around and pulled it out before sending a spell their way. They ducked behind the fountain.

"Come out and play little Harry! Did you come after me so you could avenge my dear cousin? Did you love him little baby Potter?"

Suddenly, Harry enraged stood up. "Crucio!"

She shrieked and fell down, but she soon got up, no longer smiling.

"I'll give you a lesson on how to really do it…Crucio!"

Harry fell to the floor, dodging.

"You can't win!"

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

His own spell shot back at him and he barley dodged.

"Give me the prophecy and maybe I'll spare you and your friends lives"

"It's gone!" Harry laughed. "He knows! He's not going to be happy with you is he?"

"What?"

He could hear the fear in her voice.

"It smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the stairs! He's not gonna be pleased is he?"

"LIAR! Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"

"Nothing to summon is there?"

"NO! You're lying! MASTER! I TRIED! DON"T PUNISH ME!"

"He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I Potter?"

Harry froze, staring at the black hooded figure to the side of him. With him stood 1 other black cloaked figures, with a wide hat covering his faces. The one was from his dream. Naruto peeked around the side of the fountain and froze.

"Uchiha Itachi" He whispered.

He and Kakashi slowly stood up.

Itachi smiled and took off his hat. "You did well, you knew he would be here"

Harry and Bellatrix both stood with fear wide on their faces as they saw his red eyes.

"Yes, I knew he would be with Potter here. So you smashed my prophecy have you Potter?"

"Months of effort, months of preparation and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again, even in front of company" Voldermort gestured to Itachi.

"Master I'm sorry!" Sobbed Bellatrix. "You see I was…"

"I didn't come all the way down to the Ministry to hear you apologize, I'll deal with you later"

"Kakashi-san" Said Itachi finally. "We meet again"

Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan eye.

"Master…he is down below…"

"Shut up" Said Voldermort.

Itachi slowly turned to her, focusing his sharingan on her. Her eyelids drooped and she fell to the ground.

"Now she won't be a bother anymore" Said Itachi.

Voldermort wiped the shocked look of his face and concentrated on Harry again.

"I'm tired of you Potter, you have irked me for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Itachi kicked Kakashi back at the same time that a stature from the fountain came to protect Harry.

"What?" Said Voldermort looking around.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared.

"I don't want to have to fight you, Kakashi-san" Said Itachi. "Just let me take Naruto-kun"

Kakashi struggled to get up. A flood of feelings washed over Naruto as he stood there watching Itachi standing over Kakashi and Dumbledore and Voldermort getting ready to duel while Harry stood protected by the statue. Here he was doing nothing. Itachi was here yet again to get him, just like last time, except Sasuke wasn't here to try and kill Itachi. Sasuke. Naruto remembered what Itachi did to him last time and felt enraged. He had to protect everyone here. He felt the new chakra flow within him.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto as the red chakra flowed out of him, changing his appearance: the whiskers on his face became prominent, his eyes turned red and the teeth grew sharper.

"_Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Hundreds of clones appeared at once.

"_Go_!"

Half went to attack Itachi, while the other half went to Voldermort. Itachi effortlessly attacked the clones while Voldermort seemed overwhelmed in sending spells at each of them. Dumbledore also took this time to attack Voldermort.

"You were foolish in coming here tonight Tom"

Itachi had dispensed with the clones already and was walking towards Naruto.

_"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"_

Kakashi had performed the rapid hand seals and a water dragon flew out of the fountain to attack Itachi. Naruto and Harry followed the dragon with their eyes before briefly looking at Itachi for a split second.

_"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"_

Itachi turned to fight off Kakashi as the fireballs ripped through the dragon but Itachi had already been able to capture Harry and Naruto in his genjutsu. Naruto and Harry looked around at their surroundings, the Kyuubi's chakra radiating from Naruto.

Harry jumped up. "Where is everyone?"

"Its genjutsu" Said Naruto, trying desperately to calm his raging emotions.

"What?!"

"An illusion technique, we need to break out of it"

Then Itachi appeared. "_Naruto-kun, this is so alike the last time we met_"

Harry looked at Naruto. He had to admit, he was scared. This guy was more frightening than Voldermort.

"_Not for_ _long!_" Naruto yelled before he stabbed a kunai into his hand, breaking the illusion.

He shook Harry, breaking him out. Voldermort got rid of the last clone and sent a flash of jet green light at Dumbledore. Another statue jumped in front of him and took the hit, smashing into pieces. Dumbledore waved his wand and a rope of fire wrapped itself around Voldermort.

But then the rope became a serpent and was about to bite Dumbledore when they all felt a gust of wind, a few feet away, Naruto was morphing farther into the Kyuubi, this time gaining a tail.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, trying to get close but Itachi stabbed a kunai in his shoulder.

Naruto was about to gain another tail when there was a scream.

"Naruto!_ Yamero_!"

Sakura flew into Naruto and pressed her lips against his. The tails started to disappear as Sakura put her hands on his face. But the moment was interrupted when the ear splitting sound of the Chidori echoed through the room as Kakashi charged at Itachi. Meanwhile Dumbledore wrapped Voldermort in a huge water vortex.

"_You have trained your Sharingan well_" Said Itachi before disappearing. Kakashi stopped the released the chidori as Itachi disappeared.

"_I've gotta finish this"_ Said Naruto stepping away from Sakura, this time maintaining the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto flew back as Itachi reappeared an launched a kick into Naruto's stomach. Sakura aimed a punch, but missed as Itachi dodged. Kakashi raced after Itachi. Voldermort broke out of the water vortex and aimed thousands of glass shards at Dumbledore.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

A clone was hitting Naruto's hand and a huge ball of red chakra was starting to form. Voldermort released the glass to look at Naruto. He aimed his wand at Naruto as he charged at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

But Naruto jumped up, and the spell hit a desk, making it burst into flames. Harry watched in awe as Voldermort now had no way to protect himself.

"_Rasengan_!"

Naruto pushed the ball into Voldermort's stomach as he screamed in pain. Harry felt the pain himself as Voldermort flew back and vanished. "Stay there Harry!" Called out Dumbledore. Kakashi was still fighting Itachi. He was about to trap him, when Itachi vanished.

_"Till next time Kakashi-kun"_

Harry felt a new pain come upon him, much stronger than the one before.

"Kill me now Dumbledore" He heard himself say. "If death is nothing, kill the boy"

End it Dumbledore. He thought. Maybe I can see Sirius again… He felt the emotion flood through him and he felt a punch to his face. Then it was gone. He was flying face first on the floor. He looked up to see Sakura, her hand balled into a fist. He felt a stinging across his face. Everyone froze as they saw Voldermort stand over Harry.

"You're a fool…and you will lose everything" Then he vanished as Ministry wizards started to appear.

"Are you ok?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Wha….yea….who are all these people?"

Dozens of wizards were all stepping out of the emerald green fire.

"He was there!" Shouted a man. "I swear Minister, I saw You-Know-Who! He was right there and he took the woman and disappareated!"

"I saw too!" Cried Fudge. "You-Know-Who! Right here in the Ministry of Magic, Merlin's beard….How can this be?"

"If you proceed downstairs, you will find your escaped Death Eaters, all tried up by a Anti-Disapparation Jinx" Said Dumbledore helping Kakashi up.

"Dumbledore…you!" Cried Fudge.

"We can discuss this after I get Harry, Naruto and Sakura back to school"

"What happened here….you mean Harry? Harry Potter?!?! And the exchange students?!"

Fudge turned to stare at them both. "Here? What's this all about, why are you 2 here?"

"I shall explain everything once they are back" Dumbledore grabbed a piece of the shattered statue and pointed his wand at it. "Portus"

"Now see here Dumble…"

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from my school, you will tell your Aurors to stop looking for me Care of Magical Creatures teacher and I will give you….half an hour of my time tonight. That should be enough to explain everything. Of course you are welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the headmaster are fine"

"I…you..!"

Dumbledore turned around. "Take this, I will see you soon"

They touched it and vanished.

**Note: The next chapter is the last so this is basically concluding the story. Sorry guys! I know how disappointed you guys must be. But thank you so much of reading and loving this story as much as you said you have and special thanks to all of you who reviewed!**


	23. T W E N T Y T H R E E

**A F T E R M A T H**

Their feet hit solid ground again and they found themselves inside Dumbledore's office. Dawn was soon approaching. Harry felt not only physically exhausted, but mentally too. But he could not think the unbearable thought that Sirius had….He collapsed in a chair and Naruto and Sakura did the same. He couldn't even look at Naruto.

"You might as well ask us now" Naruto said, looking away.

"Ask you what?" Said Harry annoyed.

"Whatever you need to ask"

"You're a ninja" Harry spat. He didn't mean to sound so angry to Naruto, he had saved him after all, but he was in a foul mood.

"That's right" Said Naruto.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that"

Sakura shrugged. "You must feel horrible right now"

Harry nodded numbly. "Why are you here? I thought ninja's worked for Voldermort, like that other one" He shuddered at the thought of his red eyes. If he could keep this up, not feeling anything and just asking questions, he could keep his emotions inside.

"No, you just assumed all ninja's work for Voldermort. I don't, and neither do the others. That guy is after me" Explained Naruto.

"After you, why?" Asked Harry confused.

"Because of this thing inside me" Said Naruto touching his stomach.

Harry thought back to the red energy that filled the room, how different Naruto seemed to be.

"Why are you here?"

"Dumbledore asked us to come here" Said Sakura.

This new information made Harry shocked. "What? Why?"

"Since Voldermort came back, he thought you need protection. So he hired us to protect you" She explained.

"Where are you from then? Are you really from Japan?" Asked Harry.

"Well….not exactly…were from Konoha, a hidden village in the Fire Country. That's what this forehead protector is for, to show I'm a Konoha ninja. But I didn't believe Konoha is in Japan, I heard were from a different dimension" Said Naruto wearily.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, when Dumbledore emerged from the fire. "Well, you all will be pleased to hear that none of your friends will suffer lasting damage from tonight's events"

"That's good" Said Harry numbly.

Dumbledore turned to the ninja. "Naruto,Sakura could you excuse Harry and I? I believe you should see Madam Pomfrey just in case, your friends are there now" Naruto nodded and they left.

Naruto stepped out with Sakura, shutting the door behind him.

"Naruto…" Sakura began nervously.

But Naruto simply held his hand up. "_Iie, Sakura-chan, you don't need to say anything_" Then he suddenly enveloped her in a hug.

"_Arigatou_" He whispered.

She quickly brushed away her tears and hugged him back. It was times like these that she was glad that Naruto was simply….Naruto.

* * *

"There you are Harry, I knew they would drag you into it somehow" Said Hermione putting down the paper.

She let out a sigh. Despite finding out that the shinobi were indeed shinobi, they missed them terribly. After speaking with Harry after the traumatic event at the Ministry, Dumbledore urged that they depart as quickly as possible, to avoid scrutiny. They departed quickly, after giving out brief good-by's to their new wizarding friends.

They had all been excused from the hospital wing, since Sakura fully healed all of them.

"Yea, and they didn't even mention the true hero of the story, eh Harry?" Said Ron nudging Harry.

In a vain attempt, Harry had tried to explain what Naruto did to Voldermort, but none of them actually believed him, though they finally accepted the ninja, no one could truly believe (accept Harry) that they were that powerful. They all glanced at them sitting a few feet away.

"I can't believe there are actual ninja" Sighed Hermione.

"But you gotta admit, they were pretty helpful with all those cool techniques they could use" Said Ginny.

"Yea, they were a pretty awesome bunch" Said Harry.

**THE END**

**That's the end! What did you think? Any comments will help make me a better writer. But I really wanted to take this time to thank all of you for taking the time out to read this story and review. I really appiciate it nd you all have inspired me to become a better writer. **

**So now that the story is over, what were your favorite chapters/scenes/quotes? I already have mine but I thought it would be interesting to see what yours were. Review and tell me what you think! **

**Japanese meanings for those of you who were confused and didn't know what the words were:**

Nani- What  
Nan de- Why  
Baka- Idiot  
Dobe- Stupid/dead last  
Teme- Bastard  
Arigatou- Thank you  
Iie-No  
Hai-Yes  
Urusai- Shut up  
Gomen-Sorry  
Daijoubu-Are you ok?  
Ikuze-Let's go  
Ano-Ummm  
Chikushou/K'so-Dammit  
Wakatta- Got it  
Yamero-Stop  
Ittai nani-What the Hell  
Shannaro-Sakura's phrase (either translated as Dammit or hell yea)


	24. R E S U L T S

QUESTION: So, I have had a few requests to do a sequel to O W L S, what do you think? Should I write another HPxNaruto crossover or just leave it with this story?

BTW

I am currently writing another Naruto story. Its called Red Tainted Treetops, so check it out! In my opinion it is quite good, so review and tell me what you think. Its going through some revisions right now, so I'm probably not going to update for a while. But remember, your reviews make it a better story:)

EDIT

so, based on your comments, I have decided to do a sequel.

BUT, it probably won't be wriiten right away. I am currently working on 2 other stories (very slowly I might add) and I plan on finishing 1 before starting on this one, but you can expect it :)

It might be named N E W T (thanks for the title could careless), but I'm not certain

so be on the lookout!


	25. POLL

POLL

In the new story, should I have Naruto partnered with Sai or Shikamaru

Pick one and tell me why

Thanks!


End file.
